Untied Strings
by NetsuMe
Summary: Fate decided to take care of Vivio after her parent dead in an accident, She returned to japan to inherit her mother's company and forced to give up music. Fate refused to accept people into her heart until she get the new neighbor...NanoxFate AU.
1. Chapter 1

Untied Strings

I am sitting in my office with so much paper work still loaded there in my desk; I closed my eyes trying to let them rest for a while. I have stayed there to finish my work for about ten hours without taking any break wishing to finish it as soon as possible, but they just keep coming making it endless. I look at the window to find the sun had started to sink; making the sky's color became darker. After stretching out my body I decided to go home and finish the remaining work there because I know that little girl is waiting for me.

I got out from the elevator and walked to the parking lot to find my car and as soon I find it I get in car to drive me home.

"I am home. "I changed my high heels into house slipper before walking to the living room to find no one there so I went to the kitchen and finally find her.

"I am home Vivio." The little girl with Christmas color eyes is standing besides the dining table placing the food that she has just cooked.

"Ah, welcome home Fate-san, I have just finished the last dish, lets start dinner." I smiled at her and nodded.

As we sit down and start to eat I hear my phone ringing. I take a look at the caller name before picking it up.

"Fate, it is me Lindy, it's been a month since you and Vivio leave America and moved to Japan, how is it? Has my cute granddaughter doing fine?" I can hear the kind and caring voice talking from my phone, I looked at Vivio staring at me curiously.

" She is fine Lindy-san, Vivio has been a good girl, and she has found many wonderful friends to sharing her worlds now. So you don't need to worry too much about her." I hear a relief sound coming out from her and then I offered the phone to Vivio  
"Its grandma." Vivio take the phone and begin the conversation happily.

Watching Vivio talking with varies cheerful expression dazzled me when Vivio called.

" Fate-san, grandma wants to talk to you."

I picked up the phone from Vivio and knowing the direction of the up coming conversation I told Vivio to eat first and walked away from the dining room. I went to the living room, holding the phone on my ear as I stand beside the window. 

"Yes Lindy-san, what is it?

"So Vivio still hasn't called you "Mom" yet has she?" Lindy-san voice showed up her sad voice.

"… She needs time. It's going to take more time for her to be able to recover. It hasn't been so long since the accident." I tried to be strong enough to not let this conversation reminding me of that time, the time they left us.

"Fate…" Lindy-san sighed before continued her words.

"I wished you and Vivio's here with me, but with your current condition its looks impossible to happen. You are a kind woman; you choose to help your mother with her company over your love to music. And it worsens when they leave us. I know it's hard for you, but you have to remember you are not alone, Vivio's not alone, be strong Fate…"

Lindy-san is suffering too, she lost her son and daughter-in-law at the same time leaving her granddaughter with me in a far away place, its must be harder for her.

"Thanks Lindy-san, I will be strong enough for Vivio and for you to depend on." I made up my mind to become stronger; I looked up at the night sky with my palm placed at my chest "I won't lose to anything."

"You know Fate? Hearing this from you have given me strength too and I always thinking of you as my own daughter since long time ago, if you ever need anything just call me, you understand dear? And now would you grant me a little wish? Would you please call me mother?"

Lindy-san said something that make me blushed, yes I have always think her as my own mother too, but to call her mother now, i-its just…

"What's wrong Fate? Don't you think me as your mother too?" Lindy-san sound disappointed.

"No… no it's not like that! It-its just…I-I am…" I can't say it out, It really embarrassing..

"Hem?…come on Fate, just called me Mom and I will be enough for me." Lindy-san's sad voices leaving me no other choice.I take a deep breath before say it.

"M-Mom..." I said it and blushed but feel happy too.

"Now, good girl. Thank you Fate. Its makes mo so happy and I think I can have a nice dream no, I love you and tell Vivio I love her too, Good night."

"Good night Lin-…M-mom." Lindy-san sounds happy when she hung up the phone and so does me.

When I am leaving the window, I noticed the light come from the house next door, Its strange since when we move here they house has been empty. I walk to the kitchen finding Vivio has finished her dinner and she is washing the dishes now.

"Vivio, I saw light from the house next door, do you know anything?" I asked Vivio while sitting and continue to eat the dinner.

"Ah! Yes, they are going to be our new neighbors, I met them when coming home from school." Vivio tell me while finished clean up the kitchen.

I can tell she that she is tired and called her over, I hugged her and kiss her forehead before escorting her to her bed.

"Fate-san." Vivio called me as I sitting besides her bed.

"What it's Vivio?" I asked her smiled at her.

"I want to hear you to play the flute for me, will you?" with that puppy eyes she look at me.  
"Of course, just wait a minute." I walked to my room to take my flute and returning to Vivio's room and started to play a song for her. Sometimes before go to sleep Vivio asked me to play something for her and I always did it for her with gladly.

Not long after that, Vivio fall a sleep and before leaving her room I stroke her hair lightly and whispered good night to her.

**Continued to chapter 2**

**Hello! I am finally able to bring my self to post my first fan fic****. ****This chapter was edited after Risa Arakawa offered her help to edit the first five chapters. Thanks for your help Risa ^^. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here chapter two of Untied Strings please enjoy it:

Disclaimer : I don't own MGLN

I walk to my room and continuing the work that I bring from my office. It have been a month since I started to work in my mother's company, I didn't find problem handling the work they submitted to me cause I studied economics for 3 years in America and have some experiences there, but the most surprised is that I found out this work isn't that bad and I am quite enjoying my self in the progress

Its 4.15 AM now and I still haven't finished my work when I hear the sound of dropping water from the sky, yeah Its raining now and looks like the storm is coming with the driving harder rain and wind.

I go out to the balcony and see someone running from inside the house next door holding sheeting. She is running toward a group of flowers placed at the corner of the courtyard, trying to cover the flower with the sheet.

I decided to help her and after I grasped a coat, I run to the girl location. When I arrived, I can see that she is having trouble to cover all of the flowers because the spacious of the placed flowers isn't something can be handled by one person.

I grabbed the others side of the sheet where the girl can't reach," Let me help you!" I shouted to tell the girl and she nodded approving the offered help. I try to find something strong enough to held the sheet in the ground, the rain is still pouring hard and I don't think It's a nice idea to stand here holding the sheet until the storm passed.

I am looking at the surrounding and find a big rock under the tree. Just when I release the sheet to take the rock, I hear a "smack" sound with a scream. I surprised realizing what has happened before slowly turned my head to the source of the sound.

There I see the girl struggling at how the sheet squeezing her and I help her to remove the sheets from her by taking the released side of the sheets and standing in the location I stand before to shielding the rain from the flower.

The girl is trying to say something to me but I just can hear her because of the rain's sound, "What are you saying? I can't hear you?" I shouting to find out the girl's word but I still can't hear her when suddenly I feel the cold sheet hit my face.

The "smack" sound repeat again, " Ouww…What are you doing?" I struggling with the sheet all over me closing my vision.

As I struggled, I can feel the sheet starting to leave my head and I see the girl holding the sheets and "smiled" before retreated to her position, leaving a stunned expression over my face. Well, at least now I understand what she had tried to tell me.

We have stood there for almost an hour now. When the storm begins to settle down as the light of the sun starting to brighten the sky, I can see the face of the girl standing in front of me.

She has a sky colored eyes with brown hair fluttering all over her head because of the storm and I think its the same way happening to my hair. She is wearing a short blue pant with orange shirt.

We fold the sheet when the rain stopped and I find the girl staring at me now.

"Now I know that actions are easier to tell what you want others to understand, seriously..." She sighed and staring at me," Well…Yeah, I agree." Both of us started to laugh at what happened before.

"Thanks for helping me before, my name is Takamachi Nanoha. Just call me Nanoha okay? And as you know I moved to this house yesterday with my sister Takamachi Einhart. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand and smiled at me as she introduced herself.

"Ah…okay. I am Fate Testarossa. It's nice to meet you too Nanoha." I smiled back at her and shake her hand.

The rain pouring hard at the cemetery where we gathered to having the funeral ceremony as The Pastor begins the ceremony and we started to pray. I looked at Lindy-san leaning herself in my shoulder crying as she watched the coffins laying there in the ground. Vivio wasn't here; she stayed in the hospital because of the wounds she had suffered didn't allowed here to leave the hospital bed yet.

When they began to bury the coffins, Lindy-san started to scream and I hold her in my arms to calm her and we both cried as the coffins disappeared into darkness.

"Good bye Alicia…Good bye Chrono…"

"Uhm…" I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, I am laying in my bed wearing my black sleeping dress. I try to get up but my head started to spin and find head staying back in the pillow.

I try to remember what had happened before, I was working in my room when the storm coming I help my new neighbor keeping her flowers from the storm and I laughed for the first time since that day. We introduced our self when after that and everything becomes blurred after that…

I remember it now, and it sucks since I am here now laying with fever.

"How am I ended here wearing my dry sleeping dress?" I talked to myself when

I hear someone entering my room.

"I am the one who carried you to your room and changed your wet clothes." Nanoha is here entering my room holding a bowl of porridge in her hands and then placed them in the small table beside my bed.

She placed her forehead into mine to check my temperature." Hem…looks like the fever has dropped now. Here eat it and drink the medicine after that, and don't worry about Vivio, I told her to go to school and not to worry about you since I will take good care after you."

I looked at Nanoha and relieved." Thank you Nanoha for your help and you even help me cha-chang…gin m-my clot-hes." I blushed, It's the first time someone have to help me changed my clothed since I always keeping distance to other people so they don't even have a chance to touch me, and now she'is here changed my clothes.

"Nah…don't worry to much about it, you collapsed after helping me shielding the flower from the storm so I just did what I should do, but when I tried to find your pajamas I can't find them, instead I find many of the sleeping dress there." She grinned and approaching my ear." They turned me on you know, I have a hard time when I have to changed your wet clothed to these sexy dress."

My face turned as red as the boiled crap now and I covered my head into the blanked and try to hide myself from Nanoha's gaze.

"Whow! You are so cute you know? It makes me want to eat you right now. Ahahaha…But since you have fever right now I will have to wait until you have recovered. Well since you have awake, I will excuse myself for now, I will came again later in the afternoon, remember to eat the food and medicine…See ya."

I hear the sound of her foot leaving my room and I get up still blushed because of Nanoha's words. I looked at the porridge and tasted it.

"Its delicious." After finished the porridge I take the medicine and resting my self into a sleep.

Continued to chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; I got so much courage to continue the story.

Please review this chapter to XD…

Thanks BPHaru, Lily Testarossa,Sammie-Chan89, darkvalk, devilhamster, Asuka47, Honulicious. ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Untied strings chapter three , please enjoy it ^_^ :

Disclaimer : I don't own MGLN

I toke a bath after got up from my bed and after that I changed into a long sleeve white shirt, put on my stocking before wearing my black skirt. I sat in front of my drawer and took a look at the mirror and I saw my face reflected there. I stared at the mirror and looked at this face, the face I shared for almost twenty-three years with Alicia, my beloved twin sister.

I remembered her beautiful pale face, sleeping at the coffin and drowned into darkness. The dream I had when I suffered from the fever made me remembered the pain of losing the half of my soul. I look down at the picture of me and Vivio standing besides Alicia and Chrono's grave.

_It was a day before we leave America; we stood in front of their grave and praying. Alicia and Chrono, It's been a year since both of you left us. Vivio is here praying for both of you. Her body had recovered and she won't having problem from the injuries she got from that accident, with the effort of the doctors and advanced health technology, her life was saved, but her heart can't be that easily healed. No matter how skilled the doctor, no matter how advanced the technology, she often woke up at the middle of the night, screaming and shouted, searching for both of you. She kept asking us if she became a good girl will you came back. Lindy-san and I can't answer her, all I could do was hugged her and crying with her until she felt asleep Today, we came to bid a farewell; we are going to return to Japan. Mom's had fallen sick and she needed someone to manage her company and I decided to bring Vivio with me. I promised both of you that I will take good care of her, giving her love, and watched over her future._

_I opened my eyes and looked at Vivio hugging Lindy-san, I saw her eyes stared at her parents gravestones. I toke out a small harmonica from my pocket."Vivio…Let's sing the song we used to sing with your mother." Vivio nodded and as I began to play the harmonica, Vivio's angelic voice began to scattering over the cemetery. I kept playing the harmonica guiding her until the end of the song. After that I hugged her and we started to cry again. For her to possess your angelic voice, your hair and eye made me grateful for God to let her here now staying with me._

I placed my hand to my forehead to checked my heat, it wasn't as bad as yesterday but I felt better after taking the medicine and rested.

I was pushing myself over this weeks with my overloaded works while didn't having enough time to rest and after standing in the storm to protected Nanoha's flowers, my body was not able to take it any longer and I collapsed, losing to a fever. Geeze…The fact that I lost myself over a fever annoyed me, since losing wasn't something acceptable for my mother and she would scolded, hit and bannered us to eat anything for a day when we lost to anything and I just used to irritated to my self when I lost.

After finished everything in my room I walked to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast and Vivio joined me after a few minutes. She hugged me to give me a morning kiss in my cheeks something that never happened before so it made me happy and as soon as the breakfast ready we started to eat.

When we were eating, I saw Vivio stared at me with worried face." Ne…Fate-san." Vivio called me with small voice." Hmm…? What it is Vivio?" I looked at her now.

"Are you sure you are fine now?" I smiled at her patting her head.

"I am fine, sorry for making you worry." I am happy she worried about me but I can't let her worry.

"Are you really sure? Cause you know, when I kissed your cheek before I can felt it, it was still a little hot." I looked at her surprised, well it was truth that I still felt the fever slightly but what shocked me the most was the meaning behind the kiss. I looked at the little girl still stared at me, I walked to her and hold her into my hand. I placed my forehead into her small temple.

"See…It wasn't that hot anymore, I felt better now and don't worry okay?" I saw Vivio's face relieved now.

"Uhm…Just promise me not to push yourself over again." Vivio hugged me after saying that.

"Okay I promise you." I stroked her hair lightly.

"Then let's do the pinky swear." She showed her pinky and I hooked my pinky into hers.

"Okay now, if a promise. If you broke it someone will stoles all of your panties." I shocked after hearing that, I saw Vivio's innocent smile in her face, did she even understand what she had just said?

"Wh-who told you something like that?" I asked Vivio panicked.

"Nanoha-san…she was the one who taught me to kiss your cheek to checked you body's heat too, she's really a nice people isn't she." Vivio eyes sparkled when she said something about Nanoha. I sighed I can't believed it Nanoda told Vivio something like that, she is a little, no. she is "dangerous" is what I though to my self.

"Vivio, listen to me. Don't easily believed in what other people told you, the world is full of liars and dangerous peoples understand? I saw Vivio nodded and smiled at me.

"Good girl, now let's get going, we are going to be late if we don't hurry, I will drive you to school." I put down Vivio and began to clean up and set out as soon as we finished.

Continued to chapter 4

First of all I want to thank you for the reviews and the criticism for this fan fic.

I appreciated all of the incoming suggestion and I know I messed many things before and I apologize for that. I will try my best to write a better story with a better grammar and words while enjoying it. See ya next chapter..

Thanks Lily Testarossa, Mooniecat,Haru-san, darkvalk, Honulicious, devilhamster ,Sammie-Chan89, Asuka47.


	4. Chapter 4

Untied Strings chapter four:

Disclaimer : I don't own MGLN

I was in the middle of getting home from my office when I saw Nanoha standing in front of a flower shop locking the door and hanging a closed board in the door. I parked my car at the parker slot near the shop and walked toward her. I looked at the shop's name Raising Heart.

"Nanoha…" I called her and she was surprised when she saw me here.

"Hey,Fate-chan. What are you doing here? Are you all right now?" She looked at me and trying to kisses my cheeks but I avoided it.

"Mou…why are you avoided it?" She tried to kisses my cheeks again and I try to avoided again but this time she had predicted my motion and ended kissed my lips. I can felt her soft lips touch my lips and I lost my balance and end up sitting in the floor blushed.

"Thanks for the treat Fate-chan." She grinned and offered her hand to help me to get up. I sighed and stood up by myself refused to accept her help.

"Lets get to the car; I drive you home since we are neighbors now." I walked to the car and she followed me from behind.

"Are you angry Fate-chan? But it was your fault for avoiding my kisses." She looked at me while I was driving.

"It was your fault for teaching Vivio something like that." I kept looking at the front while answered her question.

"Something like that? What is that referred to?" She grinned and staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Don't pretend you didn't know anything. What the hell about getting all of your panties stolen if you broke a promise." I saw she giggled when I said that.

"Why can't it happen? There are so many perverted in this world." She looked at the car's window and placing her head on her hand.

"Yeah, and one of them are here beside me?" I smiled at her and she laughed after hearing what I said.

"Glad to hear that." She turned her head at me and I smirked.

"What's the meaning of that smirked? Is being a perverted something wrong? were the desires of wanting to held, to kiss and to touch the ones I love turns me into a criminal?" She was looking at me with serious eyes, making me nervous.

"W-well, as long as the ones you love doesn't mind and love you like how you love he or she." I tried to answer this question from my own experiences.

"So you wouldn't mind if I touch you? Like the kissed before." She grinned and I knew it she's the queen of perverted!

"That was an accident!" I blushed and tried to hide my face from her by looking away from her side, and I was going to hit a parked car if Nanoha didn't shout and I didn't toke the brake right at the time.

"Mou…Fate-chan, are you trying to kill me? Just because I am a perverted, doesn't mean I have to die. Seriously…" She stared at me with her shocked face.

"If you don't want to die, don't ever tease me when I am driving!" I was shocked to, geez it was so close.

"So I could tease you whenever you are not driving?" Here it is her evil smile came again. I sighed and decided to ignore her until we arrived at home.

…

When we arrived, I saw Vivio coming toward us from Nanoha's house followed with a girl behind her. "Welcome home Fate-san."

"I am home Vivio."

When I saw that girl, Nanoha introduced her to me. "Let me introduced you Fate-chan. She is Takamachi Einhart, my little sister and currently studying at Uminari Junior high school."

"Nice to meet you Fate-san, I am Takamachi Einhart."

"Nice to meet you too, Ein-chan." She looks like a nice girl; she had a different aura from her perverted sister.

"Fate-san, Ein-chan had taught me something nice." Vivio was taking something from her pocket and showed me a ring made from the flowers,.

"It's beautiful; you are doing a good job Vivio, and thanks Ein-chan." I smiled at her.

"It was nothing; I learned it from Nanoha-nee." She looked at Nanoha and smiled at her.

"Well, you do really loves flower aren't you Nanoha. That's something odd considering your perverted personality." I saw her giggle and coming towards me and whispered something into my ear.

"I do really love flower but I love your blushing face too." She kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

Continued to chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and the readers of this fan fic…

thanks for reviews : devilhamster, Pochako, BPHaru, darkvalk, Honulicious.


	5. Chapter 5

Untied Strings chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

"Na-Nanoha!" I blushed while placing my hand at my cheek where Nanoha had kissed.

"Hmm? What it is F-a-t-e-c-h-a-n? If you want "something more" I can't give it since Vivio and Ein-chan is here after all, but I don't mind if you sneak into my room at the middle of the night and I will gladly "playing" with you until morning. Okay?" She said it with a playful tone, grinned and winked at me.

"Wh—what? Like the hell I am going to do something like that!" I said it with a shaking voice and I can felt my face getting hotter with Nanoha's words.

"What is "something more" and she have to sneak at the middle of night just to play with you?" Vivio asked Nanoha with a confused face while I saw Ein-chan blushed when she heard Vivio's question.

"My…you want to know Vivio? It…" Before she could explain anything, I closed Vivio's ears and staring at Nanoha with an anger face.

"Wow… I love this expression, It's so sexy~." Her playful tone came again as she clapped her hands in front of her face while saying these words and I can felt my anger face turned into a cherry in an instant.

I held Vivio's hand and starting to walk into the house without looking at Nanoha. Because I knew she is going to making fun of me again if she saw my blushed face.

"Good night Fate-chan and Vivio! And just throws a small rock into my window if you miss me and I'll be there for you Fate-chan!" She shouted and waved her hand to us with a cheerful face.

I closed and I leaned my body to the door. I can felt my heart racing so fast. I sighed and when I looked down I found out Vivio is staring at me now.

"Are you all right Fate-san?" She looked at me with worried face.

"I am all right Vivio, I just a little tired." I gave her my best smile tried not to make her worry.

She held my hand and drawing me into the living room and told me to sat down. I sat down and Vivio began to rub my back.

"Nanoha-san told me to rub your back if you feel tired." She smiled and I can felt her small hand rubbing my back, it was not powerful enough to release my sore back, but I can felt her warm hands rubbing my heart. Maybe it wasn't that bad having her as our neighbor.

"Thank you Vivio." I thanked Vivio and let her rubbed my back before telling her to took a bath while I prepared the dinner.

…

I was locking the front door when I saw Vivio and Ein-chan got out from their house. I offered to drive them into their destination and we began to get going when everyone was ready.

"Uhm…Fate-san" I heard Ein-chan called me from the back sit sitting beside Vivio.

"Yes, what it is Ein-chan?" I asked Ein-chan while kept looking at the front.

"What do you feel about my sister?" I took the brake accidentally shocking from Ein-chan's question.

"Ein-chan!" Nanoha shouted at her sister.

"But I…I am worried about you Nanoha-nee…" She said it with a worried face looking at her sister.

'Ein-chan…" Nanoha was moved by ein's words and hugged her.

"You don't need to worry Ein-chan, I can handle it, believe in your sister okay?" Nanoha patting Ein's head and smiled to assured Ein she can take care of it. Ein nodded and apologized to me for asking the question.

"u-uhm…" I tried to calm down before continued to drive.

…

"Thanks Fate-chan." Nanoha got out from the car kissed my cheek before walking into the shop.

"Na-Nanoha…" I called her with a hesitated voiced.

She turned up after a few step and looking at me sitting in the car.

"I…" I was going to asked her before I heard she said something.

"Ne…Fate-chan, don't think to deep about Ein-chan question and just forget it okay?" Nanoha stared at me with sad eyes.

I was surprised she knew what I wanted to ask and this the first time I saw her sad face.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath before answered her.

"Thanks Fate-chan." She continued to walk into her shop after thanking me.

…

I was walking frm the parked slot to reach the lift and when the lift door was about to closed, I hear someone shouted to wait for her.

I held the lift door from closing and I saw Hayate, bending her body panting after running to here.

"Thanks Fate-chan, you saved me." She got into the lift and we began to going up into the office.

"How is auntie Precia? Got any better?" I heard Hayate asked about my mother condition.

"She's still the same, always over working herself and giving Arf trouble to take care of her. I won't be surprised if someday she collapsed if she kept doing this" I told Hayate my mother's condition with a sad voice.

"Don't worry; Aunt Precia is a strong woman." Hayate tapped my back after said that to me and smiled at me.

"Thanks Hayate." I smiled back at her and saw her staring at my face.

"W-what's it is Hayate? Why are you looking at me like that?" I panicked when she stared at me.

"There's a lipstick stain at your cheek." She said it while pointed at my left cheek.

I was surprised and hurried to wipe it with my handkerchief before checking to find any more stain in my cheek and relieved when there is nothing left.

I saw hayate giggled when the lift door opened, "Don't worry fate-chan, I won't tell anyone about that." She touched her own left cheek before leaving me standing in front of the lift blushed.

Continued to chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, I was worried if I messed again before caused I wrote the prev chapter in my bed time, so I apologized if I messed many things.

Thanks for the reviews:

Sammie-Chan89, darkvalk, Haru-san, Lily Testarossa, Honulicious, devilhamster.


	6. Chapter 6

Untied Strings chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

I was working in my office when Hayate came in and dragged me out to have lunch with her. We arrived at a café and sat down to have our lunch.

"Mind if I asked you about the lipstick stain?" She asked me with a curious face.

I stayed silent and drank some tea, pretending I didn't hear her question.

"Well, don't wanna answer huh?" She took out a note from her pocket.

"Let's see, her name is Takamachi Nanoha. She moved to your house next door three days ago and she's currently working as a florist at a flower shop named Raising Heart." After saying all this, she took out some photos. I choked and coughed when I saw that photo of Nanoha and me. I also saw the photo of Nanoha accidentally kissing me.

I took a tissue to wipe my mouth before saying anything. "You stalked me?" I shouted at her for having someone stalk me.

"Ckckck...You are too innocent Fate-chan. I need to know about the people around you to make sure my cute little Fate-chan won't be fooled by other people; you are my precious little cousin after all. " She grinned and began to drink her coffee.

"Hayate~~~" I sighed. Hayate is always like that. She loved to tease me since long ago and Alicia would always be there to protect me from her. We used to play and study together until Alicia left Japan. Not long after that, I followed Alicia leaving Hayate alone in Japan. I always thought of her as my sister and I know she sees me as her little sister too. After Alicia died, she became more protective over me. I know she worries about me a lot, but for her to have someone stalking me and Nanoha, made me worried.

"I won't do anything to her, so you don't need to worry. But I did find out that she is very interesting, trying to take my little Fate-chan away from me, hehehe…Let's see how far she can go. I can't wait to meet her soon hehehe..." She began to grin and started to mumble something while in her own world, giving me a very bad feeling.

The scariest thing that could happen is when Hayate meets Nanoha. I don't want to even imagine how they can collaborate to tease me endlessly. I just sulked even more.

"H-Hayate…lunch time is over you know, we need to get back to the office." I tried to bring her back into the real world with work as the excuse.

"Ah…you're right, let's get going." She came back and paid the bill for us before going back to the office.

…

I drove my car to pick up Nanoha at Raising Heart after I finished work. I went inside the store and saw Nanoha still cleaning up wearing her work uniform.

"Nanoha…" I called her and when she saw me, she dashed to give me a hug.

"You came to pick me up Fate-chan? How sweet of you. Wait a minute okay? I will finish it as soon as possible. I can't keep my honey waiting after all." She stopped for a while and begins to speak with a seductive voice, "Or… would you prefer to watch me change? I wouldn't mind if it's you." She grinned and stared at me.

"I-I- I'll be waiting in the car! Meet me there when you finish!" After saying that, I run outside with a blushed face and I could hear her laughing at my reaction.

Seriously…she reverted back into her perverted self and started to tease me again. Somehow it made me happy to see her cheerful self again, but on the other hand, it made me sad for not being able to get her to open up and share her sadness.

I saw Nanoha approaching and got inside the car. "Want to go somewhere, Nanoha? I'll accompany you if you want." I asked her. She was stunned before a wide grin formed on her lips making me regret asking her in the first place.

"My…Looks like I turned you on when I invited you to watch me change. Because now you are asking me to accompany you to a love hotel! I didn't know you are this bold, Fate-chan, but of course I'll gladly accompany you~." She said it with her finger placed on her cheeks.

"I-I-I ne-never said anything about a love hotel!" I panicked and ended up shouting with a blushed face.

"Ooh…So I did turn you on before." Her naughty voice came out, playing to my reaction.

I could feel that my face was going to explode, making me speechless after falling for her double meaning words.

"Ahahaha…You are the best Fate-chan! That's why I said I loved your blushing face before. You are making me fall for you more." She kept laughing at my cherry face.

Her last words turned into a gun and I felt my heart getting shot making me want to cry, but I sighed. She stopped laughing and then I could feel my right arm being grabbed by her hands as she placed her head on it.

"I wouldn't mind going anywhere as long as I am with you. Why don't you decide?" She closed her eyes getting comfortable with my warm arm.

…

We arrived at home and I saw a car parked in front of my house, making me wonder why would anyone visit my house.

"Mou…I did say I won't mind going anywhere as long as I am with you, but why did we come back home now?" She asked me with a disappointed face when we got out of the car to stand in front of the gate.

"Well, I was thinking of having you over for dinner, you don't want to?" I asked her to get an answer.

"Will it be only the two of us?" Her disappointed face changing into a hopeful face now.

"It's the four of us. Can you help me call Ein-chan over to my house?" I could see her pouting mouth while she walked into her house to get Ein-chan.

I walked into my house when I opened the house I was surprised to find Hayate standing in front of me.

"Welcome home Fate-chan." Hayate smiled at me with a very cheerful face.

"It'll be five of us now." I whispered to myself.

**Continued to chapter 7**

**Here it is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks Honulicious for edited the story, hope you could help me more in the future.**

**And thanks for the reviews:**

**Honulicious, Asuka47, devilhamster, KillerQueen118, Sammie-Chan89, ARJet, darkvalk, lse Korean. See ya all next chapter ^_^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Untied Strings chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

"Where do you think you're going Fate-chan?" Hayate asked me when she saw me leaving to get out of the house.

"Eh? Ah. I-I forgot something in my car and I-I think I am going to get it now. Do you mind?" I tried to make an excuse to get out of here and take Nanoha to dinner someplace else since I didn't need to worry about Vivio anymore.

"I won't mind if you're going to get something from your car. But, if you are trying to take her away, I won't let that happen you know. Do you see the car parked outside? It's not mine. I borrowed it from my friend to make sure you wouldn't be aware of my presence. You can't run away from me with that lame excuse Fate-chan. You should have studied the art of lying to use better words and brush up on your acting skills. People wouldn't be fooled with just a cute face! Don't you know how popular you are? There are many people idolizing you right now and they will always have their eyes on you whenever you are near. There are some people taking pictures of you and stalking you, but of course, I always "took care" of them so you never realized it. That's why I can't leave you and Vivio alone! You are too innocent and Vivio is still a child. Don't you ever think about what would happen to me if someone ever hurt both of you? Do you think I could just put it aside from my mind? Of course I wouldn't be able to! I won't allow any one suspicious near you or Vivio. I'll test anyone who has the guts to approach my dearest Fate-chan and Vivio. Takamachi Nanoha isn't an exception, and I can't wait to meet her. Ooh…I am really excited! I can't stop myself from talking. Hurry up and come here Takamachi Nanoha, I am waiting for you! There are so many things I am planning to do, something like that and something like this, khekhekhe…" She laughed while crossing her arms, talking to herself and sinking into her own world.

I was too scared to move or say anything. She was really serious about this. I remembered when some guys tried to approach me, and they quickly dashed out of my house after being interrogated by Hayate. Now they just avoid or run away from me when they see me, making me curious as to what Hayate interrogated them about. But she never allowed me to join in on the interrogation. And this time she's going to take Nanoha in her interrogation room; a room where she used to sleep when she stayed over. What will happen if Nanoha dashed out from this house and avoid me? Sure she won't tease me anymore, but I would be so lonely if she isn't my friend anymore. I can't oppose Hayate, but I don't want to lose Nanoha. What should I do? I kept sulking until I saw Vivio coming in from the living room.

"Fate-san welcome home, what are you doing standing in here and wha-?" she stopped asking when she saw Hayate. She dashed behind me and I could see her scared face.

"Wh-what happened to Hayate-san? I am scared Fate-san." She kept hiding behind me.

"Hayate! Stop daydreaming, you are scaring Vivio!" I shouted to snap Hayate out of her world.

"Ah! I am sorry Vivio, did I scare you? Please forgive me honey." Hayate returned from her own world and looked at Vivio who's still hiding behind me.

"U..uhm, I forgive you Hayate-san. But don't scare me like that again, okay?" She walked over to Hayate and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Vivio, I promise I won't do it again." She smiled at Vivio.

I giggled at their conversation and then became surprised when I heard a knock at the door.

"Fate-chan, it's me, Nanoha. Open your heart for me please!" I heard Nanoha's voice shouting to tell me to open my heart and not the door. I blushed at Nanoha's words. How can she tease me at a time like this, seriously! I became surprised again after hearing a deathly scream.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…Hayate-san's turning into a demon!" I saw Vivio crying while running into her room after seeing Hayate's face.

…

"Don't worry Vivio, Hayate isn't a demon. She's just really excited about certain things, so don't be afraid of her." I scooped up Vivio into my arms and took her into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"But…but, her face looked like a demon before." She was still scared from Hayate's face, but I couldn't blame her for getting so scared over it. To tell you the truth, it scared me, too.

"We know that Hayate loves us. Even if she turns into a demon, she won't hurt us. We have to be able to accept everything about her, her weaknesses, her strengths, all of it, just like how she accepts us. Understand?" I patted her head while smiling at her.

"Okay, I understand Fate-san, I won't be afraid of her "demon face" anymore. I'll try to accept everything and love her more than she does me." I still saw her scared face but she was trying to fight it. It made me so proud of her.

"You are a good little girl, Vivio and I am so proud of you. Now, let's prepare dinner. Would you like to help me my sweet little princess?" I put Vivio down and smiled at her.

"Uhm! I will help you Fate-san." She smiled back at me and we began to cook.

As we prepared the dinner, I looked at Hayate's door. It's been half an hour since they entered the interrogation room. After I introduced Hayate to Nanoha, Hayate invited Nanoha into her room. Before entering the room, Nanoha told me Ein had fallen asleep so she wouldn't be joining us for dinner. Hayate told me to watch over Vivio and prepare dinner while they chatted.

I could feel my heart racing, wondering what was happening inside that room. What is Hayate doing to Nanoha? Will Nanoha be able to convince Hayate to accept her into my life? I sighed and tried to concentrate at cooking. Not long after that I heard the interrogation room open and Nanoha got out, followed by Hayate. They were still talking to each other, so I approached them.

"I thought I would be able to scare you away, but you weren't, and so it makes me very happy. Looks like Fate-chan has found a nice friend here. Thank you Nanoha-chan." Hayate smiled at Nanoha.

"I should be the one to thank you, Hayate-chan. If you hadn't been protecting Fate-chan like you were, I don't think I would've had a chance to "enjoy" her blushing face." Nanoha smiled back at Hayate before she noticed me and dashed to me.

"What's wrong Fate-chan? Were you worried I would run away like some useless guys before? I wouldn't do that because I am staying by your side. Just believe in me, okay?" She smiled at me with a confident face, making me blush.

"What happened inside the interrogation room? What did Hayate do to you?" I asked her with a curious face.

"You really want to know? I'll tell you now if you let me kiss you." She approached my face and tried to kiss me but I chopped her head lightly.

"Auw…A chop of love…Nyahaha…" She giggled while touching her forehead making me blush at her cute reaction.

"My…Please restrain yourself when Vivio and I are here! You two forgot about us and went into your own world, seriously… isn't that right, Vivio?" Hayate grinned while looking at Vivio.

"U-uhm…" the confused Vivio just agreed to Hayate's question when Hayate winked at her.

"I-I didn't and Vivio don't agree over something that you don't understand. She is trying to take advantage of you." I blushed and looked at Nanoha who smiled back at me.

"Can we have dinner now? I am starving!" Vivio said while looking at us with her innocent face.

**Continued to chapter 8**

**Another chapter finished.**

**Thanks for the help Honulicious, it helped me a lot ^_^v**

**And thanks for the reviews:**

**Honulicious, Asuka47, Haru-san, devilhamster, KillerQueen118, Sam-Chan, darkvalk. I got more confident in continuing the fic when I read the reviews. Thank you very much.**

**Please feel free to give me your comments or suggestion, I would really appreciate it. See ya next chapter ^_^.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nanoha-chan, can you tell me why you are so head over heels infatuated with Fate-chan?" Hayate asked Nanoha when we were having dinner; I blushed and kept eating while looking down to hide my flushed face from Nanoha, who's sitting right in front of me.

"She's hot." She grinned at me before continuing to eat.

I blushed even more and spurred some of my food onto Nanoha's face.

"So-sorry Nanoha, a-are you okay?" I stood up and tried to clean Nanoha's face but she stopped me and began to put the pieces of food on her face into her mouth.

"It's delicious and it tastes just like you! Are you trying to seduced me by doing this Fate-chan~." She licked her lips.

"Wh-wwhat a-re y-ou say-ing, it's your fault for teasing me." I kept blushing until I heard Hayate start to laugh.

"Great Nanoha-chan! It's just like you predicted before; her face turned into a cherry. Nice!" Hayate winked at Nanoha.

"Of course I am. I love her blushing face you know, and I am still looking forward to seeing more of her cute expressions." Nanoha was still gazing at me and I just looked down to avoid her eyes from seeing my horribly red face.

"Then I believe you are going to fly to heaven if you see this." Hayate took a photo out from her wallet and showed it to Nanoha. I was beyond shocked to find out that Hayate showed Nanoha a picture of me when I was 5 years old wearing a white one piece bathing suit with my hair tied using a single white ribbon and smiling at the camera.

"H-Hayate! Why are you showing that photo? Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't show it to anyone?" I shouted at Hayate with a blushed face that was indescribable.

"Well, I did promise you that I wouldn't show it to anyone…but my hands just _accidentally _took it out." Hayate smiled at me.

Before I could say anything, I hear Nanoha whispering something.

"N-nice picture Hayate-chan!" She said giving her a thumbs up while the other hand held her bleeding nose preventing the blood from falling.

"Ckckck…if you are having a nose bleed just from this picture, then what will happen if I show you all of my _collection._ There's more than enough photos that will make you bleed into heaven you know." Hayate grinned at us and returned the photo back into her wallet.

"I will gladly die for her if I need to." Nanoha said with a serious face looking straight at me.

"Don't…don't ever say die so easily! I will never be happy about it!" I shouted out reacting to Nanoha's words before realizing that Hayate and Vivio were looking at me with a sad expression.

"I-I am sorry, I-I think I need a breather outside." I left the dining room and stepped out to the backyard. I sat down in a lounge chair and started to remember about Alicia.

"Fate-san…" I saw Vivio standing in front of me.

"Come here Vivio." I called Vivio and let her sit on my lap.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Vivio. Did I startle you?" I stroked her hair lightly.

"Uhm…" She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Are you okay Fate-san?" She asked me with sad eyes.

"I am fine. It just reminded me about your mother. I miss her a lot. Don't you miss her, Vivio?" I restrained my tears from falling and I felt Vivio's little hand patting my head.

"I miss her too, but I am not alone anymore. I have you, Hayate-san and now Nanoha-san and Ein-chan are here with me. So I am not lonely anymore. And it's the same for you Fate-san. After Nanoha-san moved here, I can see you have become more cheerful and it makes me happy to be able to see you like this." Vivio gently smiled at me.

Vivio's words made me so happy. She had really grown into a fine little girl now. She overcame the sadness and is starting to comfort me.

"Thank you, Vivio." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Now, let's get back inside, Hayate-san and Nanoha-san are waiting for us." I put Vivio down and held her hand as we walked back into the house.

When we arrived, I saw Hayate preparing to leave.

"Are you leaving Hayate? What's happening?" I asked her while approaching her.

"Yeah, my friend called me to get back. She needs my help so I have to leave now." She hugged me.

"I told Nanoha-chan about Alicia. Be sure to talk to her about it, okay? I will come again sometime soon." She whispered to me before giving Vivio a hug and getting into her car.

I was standing at the gate when Nanoha approached me.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked me with an unsure voice.

"Sure." I accept her invitation and we began walking towards the park near the house.

"I am sorry, Fate-chan. I didn't know that I would make you remember something sad from your past." She apologized at me and looked at me.

"No, it's not your fault Nanoha. I should have been in control with my emotions and gotten over it by now. I have to get stronger, for Vivio's sake…I can't keep sulking about it. Sorry for shouting at you." I smiled at Nanoha.

"You don't need to shoulder it all alone, you know. I am here for you…we are here for you. Don't walk alone because you can lean on us. If you feel tired, I will always be there for you." She hugged me and I could feel her warmth engulfing me and seeping into my heart. I cried in her embrace until I felt satisfied.

"Thank you Nanoha, I feel better now." I thanked her when we got back to the gate.

"It's okay, I am happy to be able to support you. But you know, your pouting face and cries sounded so sexy that I have no regret making you cry out. But if we were in a different situation and place, say like in bed..." She stared at me with a perverted glint in her eyes. Now I knew that she is being playful again.

"Na-Nanoha!" I shouted at her with another blushed face.

"Nyahaha…And another thing, I don't think I'll ever wash these clothes because it's filled with your scent and I love it! Maybe I am going to hang it in my room and smell it when I miss you." She smiles at me.

"I-I am going to my home now, good night." I looked away with my blushed face.

"Good night sweetie." She began to walk away when I called out to her. She turned around and that's when I kissed her cheek.

"It's to show my gratitude for your help." I quickly turned to walk back into my house with a bright blush on my face.

**Continued to chapter 9**

**Yehaa…another chapter finished again.**

**Thanks to Honulicious for the editing.^_^v**

**Please review this chapter too XD…**

**Thanks: **

**Devilhamster, Sammie-Chan89, Haru-san, darkvalk, KillerQueen118.**


	9. Chapter 9

Untied Strings chapter nine:

Disclamier: I don't own MGLN

"Looks like something happened last night between you and Nanoha-chan after I left your house, huh?" Hayate asked at me with a grin on her face while we're having lunch.

"W-what? N-nothing special happened. We just talked a little bit, that's all." I looked away from Hayate's eyes while answering her question. I couldn't let her see my blushing face after remembering what happened last night.

"Really? But Nanoha-chan called me last night and said something about a kiss…and I just thought that you started to make your move." She grinned at me again.

"Ca-called? When did you two get so close?" I was so shocked to find out that the two of them already became so close in just one night.

"What's so odd about that? We have the same 'hobby', to see your cute blush. It wasn't too hard for us to get this close. But for you to kiss her…now that was really interesting…hehehehe…" Once again the demon Hayate came out to play.

'_I can't believe that Nanoha told Hayate I kissed her last night. I wouldn't have kissed her if I knew this would happen. I-I just got carried away with my feelings._' When her warm body embraced me, I just found myself crying out to release all the burden I carried since Alicia's death. I giggled when I remembered her saying that she would never wash her clothes again. Well it was embarrassing, but somehow it made me really happy.

'_E-eh? H-happy? What am I thinking about? Why am I getting happy over something like that?'_ I held my blushing cheeks. But when I saw Hayate gazing at me with a naughty expression, I quickly changed my expression.

"E-ehem…why are you looking at me like that Hayate? I wasn't thinking or remembering anything about Nanoha you know." I panicked over her gaze and tried to tell a blatant lie.

"Eeeh? But I haven't said anything about Nanoha. You just said Nanoha yourself . Looks like the only thing on your mind is Nanoha, Nanoha, and Nanoha!" She grinned after she spoke with a high tone in her voice.

"N-no, you were looking at me with those eyes…ready to tease me! I just thought you were thinking that I was thinking about Nanoha." I tried to mix around Hayate's words.

"Fate-chan, it's useless to hide your feelings from me you know. You are starting to fall for Nanoha, aren't you?" She smiled at my silence and took out two tickets from her pocket.

"If you are still hesitant about your feelings, why don't you try taking her out tonight? Here are two movie tickets. Have some fun with Nanoha and maybe you'll get the answers you're looking for. Oh, and don't worry about Vivio, I will take care of her tonight." She gave me the tickets and I stared at them.

…

We arrived at the movie theatres. After I parked and got out of the car, Nanoha hugged my right arm. Her actions and her happy face was so cute, that I stared away to hide my blushing face. We walked inside.

"Do you know what movie we are going to watch is about, Nanoha?" I asked the person sitting beside me enjoying her drink while waiting for the movie to start.

"You invited me to watch this movie, but you don't know what it's about?" She asked me with curious face.

"Well, I got the tickets from Hayate. She told me to bring you here and I forgot to ask her about it. So, do you know what the movie's about?" I asked her again after explaining it to her.

"So you invited me to movies just because Hayate-chan asked you to?" She asked me with a pout.

"N-no, I planned to take you out…It's just that Hayate gave me the tickets at the right time." I tried to persuade her because she looked a little mad.

"Well, since you were planning to take me out, I guess I don't mind anymore." She smiled at me and held my hand.

"T-then, could you tell me about the movie?" I asked her while getting nervous. I could feel my heart beating very fast.

"It's an adult movie." She answered me while looking up at me and smiled.

"W-What?" I stood up which pulled Nanoha up with me.

"W-wait, Fate-chan…where are we going now? The movie's going to start." She asked me while I walked out of the room.

'_I can't believe it! I should have known Hayate would try to tease me again. But this…it's a little too much. Seroiusly…'_

"I am sorry miss, but a child can't watch this movie. It's rated for adults and you aren't allowed to bring a camera inside." I saw an usher try to stop a short girl with red hair from entering the movie room we exited from.

"I am not a child and what's that about a 'no camera inside' rule. I need to get inside! And let me tell you this, I am not here to watch or take pictures of the "no use" movie you got here. I have something I need to do in there. If you keep holding us here I am going to scream, okay?" The short red haired girl looked really angry and almost screamed when another girl with short blond hair stopped her. Then she saw us and dragged the red haired girl away.

"What's with that girl shouting like that?" Nanoha kept looking at the girl being dragged away.

'_I think I know what they were going to do if they got inside the movie'_, I sighed.

…

"Ooh…I was disappointed when we left the movie because I was so excited that you would invite me to watch 'that kind' of movie. I thought you had something else planned than just watching the movie. But now I am kind of shocked, yet happy! Sorry for not understanding the meaning of your actions before, Fate-chan. I didn't know you preferred to act than watch since we are sitting in the dark…on a beach…with no one here besides us. Let's get started!" She tried to catch me but I chopped her head.

"W-who said I brought you here for that purpose?" I shouted at her with, yeah, another blushing face.

"Ouw…Another chop of love…Nyahaha…Then why did you bring me here?" She was rubbing her head while asking me.

"I just wanted to find a calm and quiet place to enjoy some music. Do you like listening to music, Nanoha?" I asked her while we walked side by side along the water's edge.

"Well, I don't hate it, but I listen to it when I feel lonely or sad. Sometimes it gives me strength. Why are you asking?" She turned her body towards me.

"That's good to hear. Come here." I grasped her hand and dragged her to sit on some flat rocks.

I took out my harmonica and began to play a song. She rested her head on my shoulder and we enjoyed the music under the starry night sky.

**Continued to chapter 10**

**First of all thanks for the hard work Honulicious for the edited chapter. **

**And thanks for the reviews:**

**Darkvalk, Sammie-Chan89, Haru-san.**

**Well it's kind of sad to find the review getting fewer, but thanks for anyone who have read and enjoy this fic I'll keep doing my best. ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

Untied Strings chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

"That was a really nice song, Fate-chan. I've never heard it before. What's the title of it and where can I find it?" Nanoha asked while we were laying back on the flat rock.

"It doesn't have a title and you can't find it anywhere." I answered her quietly with my eyes still closed, enjoying the calm night.

"Why does it not have a title yet, and why can't I find it anywhere? Aren't you being a little stingy here?" She got up and looked at me with her pouting mouth.

I stayed silent and kept my eyes closed, that is until I felt a shadow right in front of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nanoha's face so close to mine that I could feel her warm breath.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you right now. This is a threat, but I wouldn't mind if you don't tell me, cause I get to kiss your sexy lips!" She smiled at me with her hair falling to touch my face.

I turned my face to the side with a full face blush trying to avoid her eyes. "I-It still doesn't have a title and it c-can't be found anywhere because I just composed it n-not too long ago. I still can't think of a title yet. I answered your questions, so can you let me go now?" I still looked to the side with a blush on until I saw a small scar on her wrist.

Once she noticed that I was staring at her wrist, she got off of me, stood up, and turned her back to me.

"N-Nanoha, that scar…" I stood up too and looked at her trembling back.

"Sorry Fate-chan, but can you pretend that you didn't see the scar until I can tell you everything?" She answered me with a soft voice showing her insecurities about the scar.

I walked up to her and held her from behind. I closed my eyes to get a better feel of her trembling, frail body in my arms and whispered, "I understand Nanoha. I'll wait until you can tell me everything and I'll pretend that I never saw it." I felt her hand grab onto my hands tightly as she leaned her head back against my chest.

"Thanks Fate-chan. I'm really grateful that I was able to meet you." She closed her eyes and got into a more comfortable position within my arms.

"I am grateful that I was able to meet you, too, you know? My first impression of you was a white angel, because you liked flowers and you're really beautiful. But I changed it to a 'white devil' after you showed your perverted side." I heard her giggle and turned to look at my face.

"But you love it don't you…being teased by me." She grinned to show her naughty and cheerful self again.

"I-I guess." I said it with a blushed face while scratching my cheek with my finger lightly.

"Hmm…what's this reaction? Are you starting to fall for me now, Fate-chan?" She was looking at me waiting for an answer but I just kept blushing.

"You are so cute Fate-chan! I can't stand it anymore! Please, please let me kiss you!" She almost caught me but another chop landed on her head again.

"Mou…You are so violent, Fate-chan." She rubbed her head before whispering something into my ear. "But I love the chops you know. Please keep chopping me; it'll make me very happy…" She then kissed my ear.

I was so surprised that I found myself blushing so deeply while touching my ear. I panicked from her words and said, "N-Nanoha! D-don't tell me you are a masochist!" She just giggled after hearing me.

"Anything for you, Fate-chan. If you prefer a masochist than a pervert, then I wouldn't mind being 'tortured' by your hands, but please…be gentle, okay?" She said those words while giving me these giant puppy eyes.

I couldn't stand it anymore! Her words were like wild fire spreading from the top of my head to my toes, and it was too hot. I ran towards the dark waters and threw myself into the sea cooling off my hot, blushing face.

"Mou…why are you running away! I was…" She stopped speaking when she saw me coming out of the water with my wet clothes.

"It's a really good thing you wore a black shirt tonight, because I find my imagination running wild as my eyes wander over your, oh so nice body." She said it so huskily while placing her finger on her chin and staring at me.

"W-wh…" before I could say anything, the sea breeze made me sneeze and I just realized how stupid it was for me to throw myself into the cold water.

"You are going to catch a cold if you keep standing there, let's go home. I'll drive the car." She held my hand and dragged me to the car.

The night breeze was so cold, but the warmth of Nanoha's hand overflowed to my heart.

…

"I think I've come up with a title to my melody now." I said while sitting in the car with a blanket covering my wet clothes.

"Really? What is it?" She stared at me with a curious look while driving.

"Uhm…it's embarrassing, so I can't tell you." I blushed, still hesitant to tell her.

"Come on Fate-chan! I am still driving here, so I can't look away from the road. I wouldn't be able to tell where I am going to attack you if you don't tell me the title of the song. But don't worry; I think I know where I'll be aiming." She grinned while looking forward as she started to lift her right hand and aimed it towards my body.

"Wa-wait, Nanoha…It's too embarrassing to tell you." I tried to explain while attempting to stop her. However, her hand started moving and I tried to avoid it but the little space in the car prevented me from moving around enough. A small moan erupted from my mouth when she finally touched my breast.

"Ooh…Looks like I touched something 'nice' there." She giggled and I could feel my wet clothes drying from the heat radiating off of my hot body.

"If you still don't want to tell me, I think I'll aim for the lower… part of your body, you know." She said it with her eyes sparkling.

"I-I tell you the title, please stop!" I shouted and she put her hand down.

"Good girl, now tell me what the title of the song is." She smiled with her winning smile.

"It's nanoha…" I said it out with a small voice, almost like a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you. Say it louder, Fate-chan~ or I'm going to attack you again. Though, I don't mind if I accidentally touch…there." She lifted her hand again, preparing to attack.

"I-It's 'Nanoha'. The title of the song is 'Nanoha', because I composed it while thinking of you!" I closed my eyes panicking, and then I shouted out her name again when the car suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes and found Nanoha still looking towards the road. I turned my body to get a better look at Nanoha's face and I was surprised to see her face blushing for the first time. It made me blush too, since she looked so cute like that.

"See, that's why I said it was embarrassing." I giggled then became surprised when she suddenly turned to me, pulled my head in, and kissed me on the lips.

"It's punishment…for making me blush." She started to drive the car again leaving me flustered in my seat.

**Continued to chapter 11**

**The newest chapter here~**

**Thanks for Honulicious for the great edited chapter again ^^**

**Thank you very much for the reviews:**

**Devilhamster, Haru-san, anthroposs, Sammie-Chan89, darkvalk, KillerQueen118.**

**See ya again next chapter XD**


	11. Chapter 11

I entered the house with small movements, trying to sneak into my room. I hope to avoid Hayate so that she wouldn't see me in this condition. It was pretty late by the time we got home, so Vivio should be fast asleep. BUT, I know that Hayate is still waiting for me…somewhere.

I closed the door silently and glided by the living room. I took a quick glance in there and saw Hayate in her white pajamas sitting on the sofa watching television.

I was so relieved that she didn't hear me arrive home! But when I tried to sneak into my room, she called my name. I was caught by surprise and turned to see Hayate still sitting on the sofa facing the television.

"How was the movie? Did you having _fun_ there?" She turned her head to look at me with an enormous grin on.

"Y-you should have known that I didn't watch the movie since you sent spies to stalk us." I answered with my back facing her. I couldn't let her see my wet clothes.

"My my…just like I'd predicted before…Vita-chan was discovered because of her emotional liability, and she even brought Shamal down with her! Hehehe…" She put her hands under her chin while laughing in her own world.

It looks like she was making fun of the spies, too. Hayate is truly a demon! She loves to tease everyone around her, especially me which makes me even more frightened.

I tried to sneak away from Hayate while she's drowning in her own world. But as soon as I turned my body preparing to go to my room, she grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do think you are going Fate-chan~." She is standing right behind me now, smiling at me evilly. I can't believe how quick she reached me from the sofa.

"E-eh? A-ah…I am tired and I think I am going to sleep now." I turned my head and smirked at her.

"Really? I guess swimming in the cold night sea tired you out, huh? But aren't you being a little rude by leaving me here without saying anything?"

"H-How would you know that we went to the beach? I thought I lost them on the way there with my driving skills." I shouted out while quickly turning around. '_How? How could she have known where we went when I really thought I had lost her spies?_'

"Ckckck…Who do you think I am Fate-chan? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have predicted Vita-chan and Shamal's discovery at the movies? Of course people would judge Vita-chan by her appearance and wouldn't let her enter the movie. And of course she would have made a big fuss over it and it wouldn't be long before she got discovered. Man…I can only imagine how she shouted at the clerk, hehehe…"

"T-Then they did lose us! But that doesn't make senses…if they lost us, how would you know that we went to the beach?"

"That's easy! Do you think that I would only send those two as my spies? You may have lost Vita-chan and Shamal, but the other spy isn't as careless and her driving skills match yours. So technically, following you wasn't very hard for her. Still have questions?"

I sighed and looked down admitting I had lost to her before I saw Hayate get something from here pajama pocket. She held my right hand and placed two tickets there.

"Be sure to watch it with her this time, okay?" She grinned at me before turning to walk to her room.

"H-Hayate!" I shouted at her with a blushing face while watching her enter her room.

…

"What were you thinking about during the meeting, Testarossa? You kept sighing and weren't concentrating on the topic of the meeting." Signum asked me while we were walking out from the conference room.

I looked at her while we walked side by side along the office's hallway. It surprised me that she would notice my strange behavior, but maybe others have noticed, too. I couldn't help but think about Nanoha during the whole, entire meeting. She kept appearing in my mind and drawing me into her world; a world full of her smiles, her trembling back, her perverted self and her '_punishments'_.

I touched the lips that she kissed last night and I could feel my heart racing until I heard Signum's voice snapping me back out of my reverie.

"Testarossa? Are you listening? Why didn't you answer my question?" She stood in front of me glaring at me with crossed arms.

"Ah, sorry…I was thinking about something. What did you ask again?" I asked her because I didn't hear her words when I was day dreaming.

"I asked you what that 'something' was. Does it have something to do with Hayate?" She asked me when we began to walk again after she moved to my side.

"It has nothing to do with her…Well maybe it does relate to her a little." I remembered our conversation last night and about having someone I didn't know follow me made me a little worried.

"Looks like she still can't leave you alone to handle your own problems. But it isn't that bad, is it? To have someone caring for you..."

"Yes, it isn't bad at all to have someone care about me. But if their actions are too crazy, then it will only give me trouble."

"She is just worried about you. You should know this better than me, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I just wished she paid more attention to someone else and not protect me so much. Just like she wants me to be happy, I want her to be happy, too. I wonder if there is someone who can keep her under control and she can depend on." I had always thought that Hayate deserved someone who could keep up with her and give her the attention she deserves. I smiled remembering how she had stayed by our side protecting us from many things.

"You don't need to worry about that. I am sure she has someone to depend on. You should be more worried about yourself rather than worry about her. She won't have a hard time finding someone to 'serve' her with her personality." Signum smiled at me showing how well she knew Hayate. They have been friends for a long time and I think she's the only person Hayate has never teased.

"Well, you have a point there." We laughed after I said these words.

When we arrived in front of my office, Signum gave me an envelope with Hayate's name on it and told me to open it inside the room. She said Hayate told her to give it to me.

I entered the room and sat on my chair before taking a look at the envelope. "To my dearest Fate-chan." I read the words written on the front of the envelope and opened it.

I was shocked to find what was inside the envelope. There were photos of me and Nanoha at the beach. I sighed and felt so stupid to be worried over her.

…

When I arrived at home, I couldn't find Vivio anywhere so I decided to searched for her at Nanoha's house. I was really nervous since it's the first time I visited her house. I walked out of my house and passed the flowers we protected on the night of the storm at entered her front yard. I stopped there for a while and giggled after I remembered the 'smacking' event. I continued to walk and arrived at the front door.

When I was about to knock on the front door, I found out the door ajar, so I entered the house. I saw Vivio's shoes on the shoe rack and was shocked after I seeing how messy the house was. There's clothes lying all over the floor and opened boxes all along the side of the room. Basically it looked like they never finished unpacking or cleaning after moving in here.

I tried to walk around things, especially sharp objects, but my foot landed on something soft. When I stooped down to pick it up, I heard someone shout and I ran towards the source of the voice.

After I arrived in the living room, I found Nanoha sitting on the sofa laughing really hard. She was watching Vivio clinging to Einhart's arm near a table in front of the sofa with some books placed on top.

"Can't you let me go? I don't understand why you keep following me. I can't study if you keep bugging me, you know?" She shouted at Vivio and tried to shake her arm out of Vivio's grasp. But Vivio wouldn't let her arm go and just stared at Einhart with sparkling eyes.

"Nice job Vivio, keep hugging her just like that!" Nanoha gave Vivio a thumbs up and smiled at her before Einhart threw an eraser at her head.

"Stupid nee-chan! Why are you encouraging her? If you have the time to do something stupid like this, then why don't you clean the house?" Einhart stood up and pointed her finger at Nanoha.

"I know you're happy to be stuck with Vivio! Why don't you just admit it! And I don't want to clean the house, too lazy to move. Why don't you clean it up?" Nanoha stuck her tongue out at Einhart while rubbing her head.

"Why you…" Einhart stopped her words when Vivio noticed me standing in the entranceway.

"Fate-san!" Vivio let go of Einhart's arm and ran towards me to give me a hug. And I hugged her back but I was still really confused about the situation.

"Ah…Welcome…Fate-san, we were just having fun chatting here, right Nanoha nee?" Einhart tried to act calm and looked to Nanoha's direction to get her sister's agreement but was surprised that Nanoha wasn't on the sofa anymore. She turned to me and found Nanoha joining Vivio in hugging me.

"Fate-chan! What are doing here? Coming over without saying anything, are you sneaking in to steal my panty? Mou…if you wanted it, just tell me. I would just give it to you, as many as you want! There's no need to steal it. Silly Fate-chan..." She grinned at me with her perverted look.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I came here to look for Vivio, but when I was about to knock on the door, it was already open. And what do you mean I'm trying to steal your pan-panty?" I panicked and started to stutter. I didn't understand what she was talking about in regards to 'panty' stealing, but I blushed just from saying the word.

"Mou…Fate-chan, don't be embarrassed! Just be honest with me. I know you want it because you're holding it in your hand right now." She smiled at me while her hand pointed at the thing in my hand that I picked up earlier.

I lifted my right hand and was surprised to find her orange panty there. I handed it back to her with my face blushing red. "N-No, here take it back. It was lying on the floor and I stepped on it, but before I could identify it as your pan-pan-panty, I heard shouts and dashed towards here without realizing it was still in my hand."

"Why are you giving it back to me? Oh, I understand! You want the one I am wearing, right? You are really naughty, Fate-chan, but I like it. Wait a minute, okay? I'll take it off right now." She was about to unzip her blue shorts when Einhart threw a slipper at her head. That stopped me from shouting at Nanoha with a full blush.

"Mou…that hurt! I know you are a member of the basketball team, but my head isn't the ring, you stupid double faced little sister!"

"It's your fault for trying to take off your shorts, you stupid perverted big sister!"

"U-Uhm.." I tried to say something to stop them from arguing.

Nanoha turned to look at my confused face and realized what I was thinking. "Well, just like you see before you, she's two faced. She only looks and acts sweet and innocent in school or in front of other people. She even tricked her classmates and teachers at school into believing she's this caring little girl. But when she gets home, she shows her true self just like what you saw be-..." Before Nanoha could finish her words, Einhart dashed behind her and kicked her foot making Nanoha shout in pain.

"Tch, since you have found out, it can't be helped. It's nice to meet you again, Fate-san. Well, please excuse me now; I am going to study in my room unlike my stupid sister who always got bad grades in school." She said while taking her books off the table before going to her room.

"See you next time Ein-chan." Vivio waved her hand to Einhart who turned to look at Vivio for a while before continuing to walk off to her room.

I was shocked to find out the different sides of Einhart. I used to think that she was 'calmer', but maybe it's not so bad since I am able to see her true self.

"Mou…She didn't have to say anything about my embarrassing points in front of you." Nanoha mumbled while pouting her lips and turned to look at me when she heard me laughing at her reaction.

"Nanoha-san, can I ask you something?" Vivio asked Nanoha to get permission to ask her.

"What is it Vivio?" Nanoha bent down to Vivio's level.

"Did you break your promise to someone and that's why Fate-san is here to take all of your panties?" Vivio asked Nanoha with her innocent, cute face.

**Continued to chapter 12**

**As always Special thanks to Honulicious for the nice edited chapter, I am really glad to be able to get your help…^^v,**

**Thanks for the reviews and encourages:**

**Devilhamster, darkvalk, Haru-san, Sam-chan, sayuri-chan, -Wakai Kaze-, Lily Testarossa, KillerQueen118, Lance58.**

**I am still trying to write this story to get better, but I often get discourage by many things and losing my confidence to continuing the story which causing any inspiration to stop to hit on me, so I am really thankful for the supports from all of you, the readers of this fic, thank you very much ^^.**

**See ya next chapter…XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

"V-Vivio! I am not here to steal her pan-panty! And stop laughing Nanoha! It was you who told Vivio about breaking promises!" I was surprised at Vivio's words and shouted at both of them. Nanoha was still laughing about Vivio's question with a blushed face. I couldn't believe Vivio still remembered what Nanoha had told her before.

"Really? I was worried that Nanoha-san was going to lose all of her panties. I'm glad to hear that Fate-san won't be stealing your panties, right Nanoha-san?" Vivio smiled at Nanoha.

"Yeah…You are right Vivio. You are really a smart girl for remembering what I had taught you. But I think I will be breaking many promises if Fate-chan's going to steal my panties." She stopped laughing and smiled at Vivio before staring up at me with a grin waiting for my reaction over her words.

"I am NOT going to steal your panties no matter how many promises you break!" I shouted again with another blushed face. I knew she was waiting for this reaction but it couldn't be helped. I can't help myself from blushing after hearing those words.

"Eeeh! Why not? You are really so mean Fate-chan, but… If you are not going to steal my panties then at least give me one of yours! Or I am going to steal all of them!" She threatened with her right eye winking at me.

Her words made me frustrated. '_I don't want to give her my panty but I know I can't defend them from her. I can imagine her sneaking into my house and stealing all of my panties. Plus, what is going to happen to those panties when she takes them to her room? Is she going to do something like __**this**__ or something like __**that**__? What should I do?_'

I blushed while thinking over Nanoha's threat until Vivio's shout surprised me.

"Nooo…! I can't let you take all of Fate-san's panties. I will give you mine, but you can't take her panties. What will she wear when you take all of her panties?" Vivio hugged my legs. I could see her eyes getting wet, on the brink of crying.

I smiled at Vivio. I was really touched by her words. I could feel the sincerity in what she said. It made me really happy that she would defend me and be willing to give her panties to Nanoha. '_You have really grown up into a nice sweet girl, Vivio_'.

I saw Nanoha place her hands onto Vivio's shoulder and smiled at her before saying something.

"You really are a good girl, Vivio, and I think Fate-chan is really fortunate to have a sweet little girl like you to stand by her side. But let's put that thought aside, because we are talking about the panties right now. But listen to me clearly, Vivio, if one day Fate-chan loses all of her panties, she just has to wear pants and everything will be okay. She will be able to do all of her activities without wearing a panty. It isn't a big deal, so you don't have to worry about it. Just help me persuade her into giving me her panties." Nanoha spoke to Vivio with a serious expression before smiling at her.

I was surprised by how she turned her lies into words that brought Vivio onto her side.

"Really? Then I think I can help you. I know that Fate-san will be willing to give you her panty since she is a kind hearted person, right Fate-san?" Vivio turned to look up at my face and smiled.

'_I can't believe it!_' Vivio went to Nanoha's side with just a few words. I saw Nanoha grin at me with her winning smile. I was stunned and I could feel the cold sweat dripping from my head. I was so nervous thinking about a good reply to Vivio's question; however, I heard my stomach growl really loudly. I remembered that I didn't have time to lunch this afternoon. I was too focused on my work and forgot to eat lunch. If Hayate who knew and worried about my habit didn't drag me out to have lunch, I would have always skipped it.

I grabbed my stomach and turned really red. I saw Nanoha and Vivio look at me with stunned eyes, and then Nanoha suddenly began to laugh at my predicament.

"Ahahaha…You are really the best, Fate-chan! My goddess! Why are you always entertaining me? Seriously, I can't help myself but keep falling even more in love with you." She kept laughing at me as I stood there blushing for a long period of time before she finally wiped the tears from her joyful eyes.

It was really embarrassing; I would have eaten my lunch this afternoon if I knew something like this was going to happen. It was Hayate's fault for getting busy with her work and not having enough time to drag me out to lunch. I kept mumbling to myself, blaming everything on Hayate who shouldn't have been blamed on.

"Fate-san, looks like you are forcing yourself again? You forgot to eat lunch again this afternoon, didn't you? Hayate-san told me before that you would always skip your lunches unless she dragged you out to eat." Vivio was looking at me with a sad face.

"S-Sorry Vivio, but I promise I will never forget to have lunch again from now on." I got down on my knees and looked straight into Vivio's eyes. I tried to persuade Vivio in a way to decrease her worries over me. However, I also knew that I would break this promise in the future.

"Don't believe her, Vivio! She's a big liar and she needs to learn a lesson. Someone will eventually catch onto her lies and give her a '_punishment'_ in the near future. But for now, we need to prepare dinner since this big baby can't even take care of her health. You are going to have dinner here with Vivio, understand 'my big baby' Fate-chan? " Nanoha burst out laughing and then suddenly stared at me with a grin on her face. I was completely embarrassed with the new nick name '_big baby'_.

"Uhm…That's right, we need to prepare dinner or else she will get sick for skipping lunch." Vivio still looked sad but tried to look helpful in front of me.

I was really disappointed in myself since I made Vivio sad. I was going to talk to her, when Nanoha stopped me.

"Now you can have some 'fun' since Ein-chan will be in her room until dinner time. I will call you both when dinner is ready."

"Okay…" Vivio turned and walked away to Einhart's room.

"Let's prepare dinner '_my big baby'_ Fate-chan." She didn't give me time to sulk and just dragged me by the arms into the kitchen as I worried about Vivio.

We arrived in the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. While standing next to Nanoha, who was cutting vegetables, I kept sighing about the situation earlier.

"I failed as an adult, huh?" I looked down while asking Nanoha.

"Yeah…you failed as an adult! You never let me 'entertain' your body." She kept cutting but looked at me with her perverted eyes.

"THAT'S not what I meant!" I shouted at her with a full blush. But quickly became surprised after hearing Nanoha's yell when she cut her finger. I quickly took her wounded finger and placed it in my mouth to suck on her blood.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I should have kept my voice down when you were cutting the vegetables. But you know it was your fault for teasing me when I am trying to be serious." I said it after taking her wounded finger out of my mouth.

"Silly Fate-chan, you don't need to apologize for the little cut that I've inflicted on myself. I don't regret teasing you so I don't mind getting being 'punished' with this cut. Nyahaha…I loved it when you placed my finger into your mouth~"

"I-It was because you cut your finger and I was just trying to stop the blood from gushing out."

"Really? But I saw that you enjoyed the taste of my blood when you sucked on it. Was it delicious? I can give you _something_ even more delicious if you know what I mean…wanna try it?" Nanoha smiled at me after saying these words making my heart flutter. Then she startled me by shouting out painfully because I squeezed her wounded finger.

"Mou…It hurts you know." She pouted after I let go of her hand.

"S-Sorry Nanoha, but you just kept teasing me and I became really nervous. When I'm like that, I can't control myself nor my grip. I totally forgot that I was still holding your finger."

"Hmm~…" I saw Nanoha's perverted mind cranking in that head of hers planning something again. '_Oh No, I need to stop it!_'

"N-Nanoha, your finger needs to be treated, where can I find the first aid box?" I asked her about the location of the first aid box and she told me it was placed in the white box near the front door. I walked to the front door in search of the box and found it lying beside the shoe rack.

After I found the first aid box, I walked back to Nanoha who was sitting at the dinner table waiting for me. I placed the box on the table and opened it. I took out some bandages and an antiseptic ointment before sitting next to her. I reached out to grab her wounded hand.

"It is going to hurt, Nanoha, so you need to stay still okay?" I tried to warn her before putting the medicine onto her finger.

"Don't worry, no matter how painful it may be I will just kiss you to reduce the pain. So…please be kind or your lips is going to get the 'punishment' again." She smiled, looked at me with her head leaning on her right palm.

I blushed after hearing her words and recalled what happened the previous evening. I can still feel her soft lips on my lips even if it was just a light kiss.

"H-hey…I am trying to help you right now! If you plan to punish me, then I won't treat your wound." I looked away to prevent my eyes from looking at her lips. I couldn't let her know that I am still thinking about her kiss.

"That's fine by me. I don't need to be treated for a small wound like this, anyway." She pulled her wounded hand away as she said that.

"W-wait, you can't leave it alone. Fine, I understand! I lose…I will be very careful when treating your finger. Give me your hand." I offered my hand while sighing.

"I knew it! You just can't let it be~." She smiled and placed her left hand in my hand.

When I was treating her wound, I heard Nanoha's giggle and I looked up at her.

"W-what is it Nanoha?"

"Hmm…Nothing, I was just thinking that you really are a kind hearted woman, Fate-chan. You are always nice to me even though I always tease you. Sometimes I think about you being kind to others, and then I get really pissed off. Then I laugh at myself for becoming jealous over strangers that I didn't even know. Looks like this proves how much I have fallen for you" She giggled again after finishing her words.

I was surprised, even though I have had heard it many times before, but this time was different. It made an impact on my heart, I could feel her words filling me and making me realize how much I really appreciated those words.

"M-Me too…" I said it with a blushed face and a small voice but loud enough for her to hear it.

I saw her stunned face before changing into a grin," What do you mean? I don't understand. You need to say it clearly and with a louder voice so I can under…" She stopped talking when I suddenly kissed her lips lightly.

"Now you understand what I mean, right? Just like what you had told me before, actions speak louder than words so…" I was surprised to find Nanoha kissing me back and deeply before leaving me with a full blown blush on.

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at her with a blushed face, defeated by her deep kiss. Somehow it made me happy but also frustrated me since I kept losing to her.

"It's still too early for you to defeat me in these actions." She licked her lips after saying it and hugged me. "But I am so happy you said that you had fallen for me with the kiss, it was really sweet. But you know, the first time I had fallen for you was the morning we first met. You were shining! I didn't know if it was from standing in front of the sun or if it was because of your beauty. But I do know that I fell for you since that time and I continued to fall for you the more I got to know you better. Your kindness was your beaming feature! I only tease you to get your attention and I found it really fun from your blushing face, your crying face and your smiling face. I was afraid you were going to avoid me if I forced myself onto you, but I couldn't stop myself from wanting to stay by your side. It's always been for you and only you, Fate-chan. I am really happy right now." I could feel Nanoha's heart beating very fast in my embrace. She let me go and I saw her frown before she held up her wrist and looked at the scar.

"This scar was from my ex-boyfriend…I was dating him and when I realized I didn't love him anymore, I tried to break it off. But he refused so one day he wanted to talk and invited me over to his house. I refused his invitation but he kept bugging me. I finally gave in to his request…but I never thought that he would do 'that' to me. After I entered his house, he hit me on the head and I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I found myself sitting in a chair with my mouth and body tied up with rope. I saw him standing in front of me holding onto a knife in his hand." She stopped and I could see her body begin to tremble.

"That's enough Nanoha, you don't need to tell me anymore." I tried to stop her from telling me the story. I didn't want her to force herself into telling me this story. It was obvious that she was hurting inside, and her old wounds were reopening.

"It's fine Fate-chan. I need to get over this and telling you is my first step." She gave me a weak smile before continuing her story. "I was scared and thought he was going to thrust that knife into me, but he said he wouldn't do that. I saw that his wrist was already bleeding. He apparently cut his own wrist and wanted me to die with him. He removed the rope that tied my right hand and cut my wrist. I tried to fight back! But…but he was too strong and… I couldn't even move in the chair. I didn't know how long I was bleeding already, but I felt very weak and even passed out. Eventually I heard a voice, and found myself lying in a hospital bed. Einhart was crying beside the bed. She told me that my Ex's parents got home earlier than scheduled and found us unconscious. They saved us. If they were even a half an hour late, I would have died!" She looked at me and tried to give me a reassuring smile.

I was crying and hugged her after she finished her story, "I'm sorry Nanoha. I shouldn't have asked you about the scar before, I'm so sorry…" I kept crying and apologizing to her.

"Silly Fate-chan, you don't need to apologize. I am really glad that I was able to tell you about it. Just…having this scar always reminds me of the moment he cut it and how stupid I was for believing in him." She hugged me back and I could feel her trembling body start to calm down in my embrace.

She was hurt before we met yet so I couldn't even protect her then. But I won't let anything bad happen to her again, not when I am around and by her side. I am going to protect her no matter what happens.

I let her go and kissed her scarred wrist. "You don't need to be afraid of this scar anymore. You only need to remember the kiss that I gave it. I vow over this scar to stay by your side and protect you always." I hugged her again and I heard Nanoha answer me with a small voice followed by a nod before crying into my chest.

**Continued to chapter 13**

**Thank you very much:**

**Honulicious, Devilhamster, Haru-san, Lance58, darkvalk, sayuri-chan, Sam-chan, KillerQueen118.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

I was hugging Nanoha for almost half an hour. We spent the moment without saying a thing and did nothing. I just kept hugging her to feel her in my embrace. She had stopped her crying as she was comforted by my warm body.

"Nanoha, we need to prepare dinner now, it's getting late." She shook her head in my chest rather than saying anything to show her refusal to move and hugged me tighter. Her action made her look like a child now but it was so cute.

"C-come on Nanoha, Einhart and Vivio is going to starve if we don't hurry." I tried to convince her to move again but was surprised when I heard Einhart's voice.

"Why don't you two get dinner outside? I can prepare dinner for myself and Vivio, so you don't need to worry." I turned my head to the source of the sound and found Einhart walking towards the counter to put on an apron before starting to cut the vegetables that Nanoha had left out.

I was surprised to find Einhart here. How long has she been here? I didn't realize her presence until she said something.

"Ein-chan…Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be studying in your room? Where is Vivio?" Nanoha got off of me and looked at Einhart.

"I left her in my room. She was reading a comic when I told her to wait in there while I checked on dinner. I heard your conversation when I was walking here and found it hard to disturb you; so I waited until you finished your love-love time." Einhart continued to cut the vegetables while saying these words.

I blushed out after hearing her words._If she heard our conversation, then she must have heard what I had said to Nanoha_._It's so embarrassing!_

"Mou…You shouldn't have eaves dropped on us!" Nanoha protested at Einhart while pouting her mouth.

"Yeah,yeah…Just go wash your face and get ready for your date with Fate-san. Don't make her wait too long. You don't mind taking her out for dinner, do you Fate-san?" Einhart turned to look at me to get my answer.

I saw Nanoha looking at me too, with her puppy eyes excited to get my answer. It wasn't a problem for me to take her out for dinner, and I must say I would gladly do it.

"Sure, I'll gladly do it."

"Yay! Another date with Fate-chan! I am going to get ready now. Please wait for me, okay? I'll be ready in a minute." She hugged me before tapping my butt and then running toward her room to get prepared while laughing. I was left shouting at her with my bright red face.

"Fate-san." Einhart's serious voice made my red face turn back around slowly.

"What is it Einhart?" I stood up from the chair and walked to stand beside her, realizing the seriousness of the conversation ahead.

"My sister may be a stupid perverted woman, but she has a pure heart. You heard her story, right? About her ex-boyfriend…she never loved him. The reason she accepted him as her boyfriend was because he kept begging her to be his girlfriend, and so my sister pitied him accepted his proposal. But…pitying someone can't bring happiness to both sides and my sister realized it. So she decided to break up with him and the rest of the story is just as my sister has told you." Einhart put the pieces of the vegetables into a washbowl before continuing her words.

"I was so mad at myself when I saw her laying in the hospital after almost losing her life from blood loss. I regret letting her go to her ex's house. I shouldn't have let her go! I'm sure you would be surprised if you knew how I shouted at his parents when they came to apologize for what their son had done. It was crazy." Einhart smirked to herself when she said these words, remembering her past actions.

I could feel Einhart's love for her sister despite how she treats Nanoha, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I love her. She is the only sister and family I have now. When our parents passed away, she dropped out of high school and worked hard to make enough money to support ourselves and my school fees. I was going to find work when I graduated from primary school to help, but she scolded me and told me to continue my schooling. That's why I studied so hard to get a scholarship to lighten her burden. I love her…I want her to be happy and that's why I want you to promise me something. I know how both of you feel for each other, I overheard everything you said to her. But I still want to make sure you are not playing with her heart. Can you promise me to take care of her and that you will never leave her side?" She was looking at me with a very serious demeanor.

I was confused, I definitely wasn't playing with Nanoha's feeling and I know I like her a lot. I am afraid that I wouldn't be able to care for her properly, but I will follow my heart and what my mind is telling me now. The feeling of wanting to see her happy and smiling face gives me the courage to give my all for her happiness.

I closed my eyes, grabbed my chest before opening my eyes again and looked at Einhart, "I cannot make a promise…but that doesn't mean I won't take care of her and stay by her side. I want to make her happy because that is what I want and it comes from my own true feelings, not because of a promise. That's why I can't make a promise with you, but I can say that I like her and that's the truth." I smiled at her to show that my decision wasn't forced.

Einhart was giving me a surprised look, but I saw her face slowly soften and smile back at me.

"You are really a weird person, Fate-san. You like my pure, perverted, stupid sister and even vow to protect her. But…I like it, please…take care of her." Einhart bowed at me as she said these words before smiling at me.

I was embarrassed when she mentioned about the vow that I had made to Nanoha, because it took a lot of courage from me to even say it out loud to Nanoha. And with the help from the situation where Nanoha looked so weak that made me really wanted to protect her, I actually said it. But I never expected Einhart to hear it, too. It was Nanoha's fault for making me say that embarrassing vow. Seriously…But I found her so adorable when she cried in my embrace. It would have been best if she would act like that so I could pamper her without experiencing her perverted side.

I giggled out loud while being in my wonderland, imagining how I spoiled the sweet Nanoha. The confused Einhart was completely ignored as she stared at my stupid face.

"Are you thinking of me, Fate-chan?" Nanoha popped out from behind my left side. Einhart and I shouted out in surprise for her sudden appearance.

"N-Nanoha! Don't show up so suddenly like tha…" I snap out of my wonderland and nervously turned to look at Nanoha, but I lost my words when I saw her standing in front of me wearing blue short pants and a pink tank top with a white undershirt on. Her attired made her look so pretty!

"Hmm? What's wrong, Fate-chan? Is there something wrong with my appearance?" She was checking her appearance when she saw my stunned face.

"N-No…You…looks…so…so…be-be-auti-tiful." I could feel the calmness leave my body as I stared at the scenery before me. She was glowing! A pure maiden was standing in front of me as I had trouble searching for my words.

"Nyahaha…really? You are making me so happy, but I would be happier if you helped me imagine something." She looked a little sad when she said it and I became worried.

"W-what do you want me to imagine Nanoha? I will try it, just tell me."

"T-then, please imagine me…standing." I closed my eyes to better concentrate as I listened to her instructions.

"…in front of you…" I imagined Nanoha standing in front of me.

"…with my clothes…" She was wearing these clothes.

"…laying on the floor…" I was starting to feel something odd here but still followed her instructions.

"Okay, now answer my question…What am I wearing while standing in front of you with my clothes on the floor?"

"I imagined you standing in front of me with your clothes laying on the floor. You we…" I stopped imagining when I realized what Nanoha was trying to do. I could feel the blood in my body coursing to the surface of my skin to spread out and turn my porcelain skin into a bright red blush. I couldn't move and just stood there stunned from her words.

_She is truly Truly TRULY A QUEEN OF THE QUEEN OF THE PERVERTED WORLD! I can't believe I fell for her prank. She got me to imagine her… Seriously!_

"Ahahahaha…Yes, you are going to find me na-ked~." She grinned while saying these words with a seductive voice.

"Okay! I had enough of this; please continue your love-love world outside there! You stupid couple!" Einhart' shout broke us from our world. She pushed us out to the front door and once we were standing in doorway, Nanoha hugged her.

"Thanks Ein-chan. I am really happy that you worry about me. I love you, too. You will always be my beloved little sister." Nanoha smiled at Einhart after letting her go.

"So you overheard our conversation, huh? You stupid nee-chan. Get your ass out of here and have a fun date with Fate-san. Don't you dare come back before you have enough fun! And don't worry about us, I will take care of dinner as well as Vivio." After saying these words, Einhart turned back to the kitchen to continue cooking, leaving us standing there.

"You have a good sister, Nanoha."

"Yes, I am truly happy to have her as my sister. Now, shall we get going?" Nanoha turned to me and I grabbed her hand before walking out of her house.

**Continued to chapter 14**

**A/N : Well sorry if it takes so long for me to update, and I know this chapter was to short compared to the last two chapters. Hope you enjoy it ^^.**

**Special thanks for my editor Honulicios for helping me with the proofreading.**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Devilhamster, darkvalk, Sam-chan, Haru-san, Sayuri-chan. KillerQueen118, Anthroposs-san.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer : I don't own MGLN**

I decided to take Nanoha to a family restaurant when she told me she wanted to eat a Hamburger. I was having a vegetable salad as my dinner while Nanoha enjoyed her hamburger with gravy and poached egg with rice. She looked so happy when she chewed the hamburger meat in her mouth. I couldn't keep myself from giggling when I heard her cute voice as she finished the dish in no time.

"Thanks for the food, it's so delicious," Nanoha said with gratitude and clapped her hands in front of the clean dish. She then took a sip of cold lemon tea to refresh her throat from the slippery hamburger meat.

"Want to order another one? You can order as many as you want Nanoha, but…you'll need to bear the effect of the excessive oil content in the meat." I grinned at her, trying to tease her. I wanted to see how she would react if I incite her with it.

Nanoha gave out a chuckle after putting down her drink and a grin was forming on her lips as she stared back at me. "Are you trying to feed me up before you 'eat' me Fate-chan? I didn't know that you were the type of person who used tactics to trap their victims before savoring them. Are you insinuating something with your words…?"

Nanoha threw the joke right back at me. She persistently looked at me with that grin on her face, giving me a hard time to look back at her. I couldn't calm down whenever I looked at her, her cute face always made me wanted to hold her anytime… anywhere… "I-I am not planning anything! I-I just wanted to have my little 'revenge' for your actions But it's always me who ends up blushing, it isn't fair!" I was facing the side while taking quick glances at her as I said these words.

Nanoha laughed after she heard my statement. She patted my head and said that I was so cute when I said I wanted to take revenge on her. Her action embarrassed me more when I heard people around us starting to laugh at our conversation since we were apparently speaking with loud voices.

I called out for the waiter to pay the bill before dragging Nanoha out of the restaurant. It was too embarrassing to stay there any longer, not after what she had did to me in front of all those people.

…

Nanoha was mad that I dragged her out of the restaurant and she kept pouting her lips while looking out of the car window. I sighed deeply. We have been driving around the city for a while now because we could not decide on what to do next.

"N-Nanoha, please stop pouting. I know you are angry with me because I dragged you out, but I just couldn't help it. It was really embarrassing! Everyone was staring and laughing at us!" I tried to persuade Nanoha to calm her anger. I wouldn't let this situation continue, it's our date after all.

She turned her head to stare at me with her pout still on. "Mou…It's not like I kissed you or harassed you in front of them! I did it in my mind and I made sure no one noticed me thinking it. So you shouldn't have gotten embarrassed over it!"

"W-What! You were thinking about something like that while eating?" I turned my head from the road and shouted at Nanoha in surprise. I knew she was a pervert but I really wasn't expecting her to spare her time to think about perverted things even while eating!

"No!" Nanoha shook her head as she kept her stare with her serious eyes. The look in her eyes made me curious for what she was going to say next. I tried to focus on the road while looking at her at the same time. I saw her sigh before continuing her words. "I do not just think of that while I ate, I think about it all the time!" She twisted her body to the front while crossing her arms after she gave her admission.

I was speechless for her straightforward statement. Words would not come out of my mouth to express how much she had just embarrassed me. Though, I didn't need to say anything right out because my tomato face represented everything.

I looked at Nanoha who was still facing forward with that darn pout protesting my actions. This reaction was different from the other reactions she had shown me. She used to laugh at my blushing face, but this time, she didn't. She must be really mad at me.

I sighed after a few minutes of silence. Nanoha still hasn't said a word since she finished her last statement. "Fine…I know it's my fault…I am sorry Nanoha. Please forgive me okay?" I tried to break the awkward situation. I needed to stop this silence treatment, and apologizing, was the only way I could think of right now.

Nanoha turned her head to looked at me with her winning smile after she heard me apologize. She kept staring at me, which caused me to become really nervous. Cold sweat started to drip from my forehead, "N-Nanoha, I-I am apologizing t-to you, but y-you still haven't give me y-your forgiveness y-yet." I said these words nervously while looking straight to the front to avoid Nanoha's eyes.

"Ne…Fate-chan… Don't you want to know what I did to you in my mind? I'll tell you if you want me to." She grinned while asking me, ignoring my question.

I blushed bright red...again! I knew what she did in her mind to me and she knew I knew. 'N-No…I don't want to know…" I refused her offer, trying to prevent myself from being teased further. I waved my left hand to show my refusal while grabbing the steering with my right hand and kept looking front with my blushed face.

"Hmm~~~…what's with that reaction~~~…" Her grinning lips got wider after she heard my refusal. "It's as if you already know what I did to you in my mind, Fate-chan? " She put her forefinger on her temple, tilting her head to the right side while she has her eyes looking up into my eyes, trying to make cute confused face.

"Ssss-stop acting like you don't know that I know what you were doing in your mind! Your head is too corrupted with perverted things to act out an innocent face!" I shouted at Nanoha with a redden face while trying to maintain my focus on the road.

"Ahahaha…Fate-chan! You are getting good at how to deal with my perverted side! Does that mean you will let me experience what I had in mind in the near future?" Her puppy eyes looked at me excitedly.

"W-wha..W-who…Ww-hen…" I was too embarrassed. I couldn't give a proper answer to Nanoha because of the embarrassment. I wanted to dig a hole and hide my face, which was so red. It looked like it was turning into a mountain ready to explode. Man, she got me again with her words!

_Well…It's not like I don't want to let her experience what she had in mind, it's just that I am not ready yet…_

A laugh erupted from Nanoha after she heard my stuttered words and all I could do was continue looking at the road in embarrassment. I couldn't find the words to fight back, so I just let her enjoy her moment. She stopped laughing before saying with a serious face, "There is a place I want to visit, would you mind accompanying me to that place?"

"S-sure, where do you want to go?" My red face started to get back to normal after I saw the change in her expression.

"You'll know when we have arrived there…" She smiled.

…

Nanoha didn't tell me exactly where she wanted to visit. She only directed me to turn here and there until we arrived at a high school. It took us some time to reach this school because of the distance.

I looked at the building from inside the car. There was a big white gate in front of the school with the school name 'Uminari High School' written on the nameplate next to the gate. _Is this the school that Nanoha spent her high school days before?_

I was going to ask her this, but she stopped me. "Shhh…don't ask anything for now okay?" As she put her forefinger to her lips and smiled at me.

"O-okay…" I agreed to her even though there's so many things that I want to know. But I'll just do as she tells me, since I know she will tell me everything when she wants too…

Nanoha got out from the car and walked towards the gate. I followed her and stood behind her when she stopped in front of the gate. She was looking at the school's building from there for a moment before turning her body to smile at me. "Would you like to have a night tour inside this school with me as your guide, Fate-chan?" Nanoha extended her right hand as she proposed her offer.

I nodded and took her hand while smiling. "Sure, it would be my pleasure, Nanoha…"

…

We were climbing the fence right now because the gate was locked. It wasn't a problem for Nanoha since she's wearing pants, but I was having a hard time because of my skirt. Nanoha helped me get down from the top of the fence after she climbed over. When I was able to get down from the fence, she thanked me for my treat. I didn't understand what she meant by that before she said these words with a grin in her lips," You really like black colored underwear don't you, Fate-chan…" which resulted in my face becoming the color of an iron burn.

"S-stupid fence!" I shouted at the fence and put all the blame to it, because it was the fence's fault! _She saw it! It's so embarrassing!_

Nanoha was laughing at my response and stopped after she was satisfied. "Now…now… let's continue our tour Fate-chan…

**Hello…whew…it took me so long to be able to continue this fic…So I want to apologize for it….'bow'**

**Special thanks for my editor for helping me with the proof reading. This story wouldn't be wonderful without you ^^…**

**Thanks for the review:**

**Devilhamster, anthroposs-san, Lance58, darkvalk, Sam-chan, yojimbo89, Lily Testarossa, Risa Arakawa, sayuri-chan, Haru-san, KillerQueen118, jhayzelkhulet ( the most unique review I ever got xD), hounoNOtenshi.**

**See you all next chapter…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was standing in front of a classroom, looking at Nanoha who's sitting at her desk located in the far right corner of the classroom. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes since we entered the classroom. She hasn't said a thing, so I just let her do what she wanted to do while watching her from in front of the classroom.

She sat there, leaning into and touching the desk with a sad expression on her face. Her actions showed how much she wanted to spend her time here. She quit high school without being able to graduate properly and started working to support their lives. Looks like this was the class she studied in before leaving this school.

"I want to do something to cheer her up, but how?" I was talking to myself, thinking of some way to cheer her up. "M-maybe I can try *that*, it might be embarrassing, but if it can cheer her up I should try it!"

I crossed my arms, put my hand in front of my mouth and coughed to get Nanoha's attention. I was successful! She turned her head to look at me."Ah. Sorry Fa-"I stopped her with another cough before she was able to continue her words.

"M-Morning class!" I shouted the morning greeting while looking up with a blushed face to avoided Nanoha's eyes since this is so embarrassing.

Nanoha was surprised after she heard my greeting and giggled for awhile before giving me a reply. She stood up and bowed before saying the greeting. "Morning Fate-sensei!" a cheerful smile was there after she greeted me back. Looks like this action was able to cheer her up. I was happy for this result, but still, it's so embarrassing! I covered my face with my right hand to hide my red face.

"But sensei!" Nanoha's caught me by surprise because she's here, standing, right in front me.

"Who-whoa! Na-nanoha! Don't surprise me like this!" I backed away a little from where I stood and breathed in and out to calm myself.

"Nyahaha...sorry sensei, but sensei! I want to ask something, can I?" She tilted her head as she asked for the interruption and looked at me with her puppy eyes as if she's a little dog waiting for some snack from her owner.

_C-cute! Too cute! Hang in there Fate! You can handle it!_

I coughed again before answering her."O-of course Ta-Takamachi-san, what do you want to ask?"

"Takamachi-san?" She chuckled before going on with her question."Well then sensei, what are we going to study in the middle of the night? Just the two of us, in a dark classroom?" Nanoha smirked at me as she asked the question.

I can feel my blood rising up into my head after I heard her question."W-w-what are y-y-you talking about N-N-Nanoha! I-I was just doing s-s-some acting to cheer you up! W-we are not going to st-study *s-s-something like t-that!*" I shouted at her in panick while imagining *things*.

"Heee~, I didn't say anything about *something like that*. I was just asking about what we were going to study sensei and besides, I am Takamachi-san now." She grinned for awhile before continuing her words." But... for you to think about it after I said *study, in the middle of the night, two of us and dark classroom*. You perverted sensei!" She pointed her right finger at me after she said these words.

A shot! Nanoha just shot me with her words, my blood was spreading throughout my face again. I have never expected that someday she would have the chance to call me a pervert!

I walked to a nearby seat and sat down to calm myself down. I held my burning cheeks with my cold hands to cool them down. Nanoha followed me and squatted down in front of me. She grabbed my hands and brought them to her cheeks and closed her eyes.

"Sorry Fate-chan, I know you were just trying to cheer me up." She rubbed my hands while leaning her head onto my right hand."Thank you Fate-chan."

I smiled at her and caressed her cheek gently. "It's fine Nanoha, I know you were just teasing me. It's you, Takamachi Nanoha after all."

Nanoha opened her eyes and gave me a sweet smile before looking directly into my eyes. We stared at each other's eyes for awhile, her eyes made my heartbeat speed up quickly. I bent my body and moved my head slowly to kiss her lips while holding her cheeks.

Nanoha released my hands and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, hugging my neck, and kissed me back. The kiss started out slowly, but progressed into deeper sensual kisses that Nanoha drew herself up onto my lap. I moved my hands down to her waist, pulling her in closer to me. She moved her hands to caresses my back while kissing me. We let go of the kiss to catch our breaths.

Nanoha hugged me more tightly and I hugged her back and caressed her back while smiling after I saw the peaceful look on her face. The night was so cold but I felt so warm hugging Nanoha and I think she felt the same with me.

"I was a class rep when I was still studying here."Nanoha started to say something while hugging me. I looked down to see her face and she smiled back at me before continuing her story."Nyahaha...I was not that smart in my study but I had great socializing skills, even with the teachers. And that's why I was able to become a class rep before."

"It is so like you, Nanoha." I giggled after I said my opinion.

"Mouuu...What's with that *so me* thingy? Do you mean I have the look of a stupid student even though I have such a cute face?" She pouted her mouth before pointing her forefingers to her cheeks and smiled, trying to act cute.

I placed my forehead to her's and smiled at her."Yes, that is the Nanoha I know, in my embrace, right here." I kissed her cheek and Nanoha just chuckled after she received the kiss.

Nanoha moved her head and whispered something into my ear."So, do you know what the Nanoha you know is thinking in her mind right now?" She whispered these words with a seductive voice and blew some air to my ear.

"Na-na-na-nanoha!" I pulled away a little while holding my ear as my face blushed while shouting, "Y-Y-you,I-I-I don't need t-to answer that q-question anymore since y-you already told me a-about the things y-you think in your m-mind every time i-in the car be-before!"I looked away and took a little peek to see her face, still with the blushing face.

"Whooaa~! Fate-chan's getting bolder here!" Nanoha grinned and looked at me excitedly."So, can I put these things in my mind into practice, sensei?"

"Pra-practise?" Nanoha's question had just increased the blushing level on my face."B-b-but Nanoha, w-w-we are in the s-s-chool!" I backed away a little more trying to avoid Nanoha's attacking eyes.

"It's because we are in the school that makes it more fun! Fa-te-sen-" A sound from the door opening caught our attention before Nanoha was able to finish her words. I turned my head to the source of the sound and found someone standing at the door and then a light was pointed at us.

"Who's there!" We heard a man's voice, who's probably the security of this school shouting at us. I wasn't able to react when suddenly Nanoha pulled my hand.

"Run Fate-chan!" I followed Nanoha and she opened the window and jumped out of it since the classroom was located at the first floor.

The security officer tripped during his pursuit. It was kind of strange when he tripped because there was nothing around him that could make him fall down.

We took our chance to run away quickly. I didn't care about my skirt anymore in this kind of situation, so I raised my right leg to the edge of the window and jumped out while holding Nanoha's hand for support.

We were running toward the gate while holding hands. Nanoha was running ahead of me leading the way. I found her left hand was holding her face while her right hand was holding tightly to my right hand.

We were running for a few minutes before reaching the gate. I thought I was going to climb up the gate to get out from here, but I was surprised when I saw the gate was already opened by someone else. Looks like I will need to thank *her* for helping us this time.

"Are you okay Nanoha? Why were you holding your face while we were running? Did you hit it when we were jumping out from the window?" I asked Nanoha the question after taking in some breaths, it was a long run and it's been a while since I ran, so I was losing my breath and needed some time to recover.

"Eh? I am fine Fate-chan, and I didn't hit my face when I jumped out from the window." Nanoha wasn't holding her face anymore when I spoke to her and she didn't need to catch her breath from the long run either.

"Then why were you holding your nose when we were running?" I asked her again, because I still worried about it.

"Nyahaha...it's because I am so lucky today." She smiled at me cheerfully and it made me more curious about it.

"What's the connection between holding your nose and lucky, Nanoha? I am losing you here." I asked her again to get more details since I really can't understand the connection between holding her nose and being lucky.

"It's because I was able to see it twice in a day! Black is my lucky color today~. It's a good thing that I am an expert in perverted things, so I was able to hold the nose bleed. But still, the window pose was so se~xy~! Must be so nice if I were to be stomped by these smooth legs~" She grinned and gave a thumbs up with her usual teasing face.

"NHA! BL-! TWI-! ST-! BA-BA-BAKA!" I shouted at Nanoha who's laughing while running towards the car.

_Ugghh! These stupid moments are stupid! Too stupid! Too embarrassing!_

I put my right hand on my burning left cheek while looking at Nanoha as she waves her hand at me."Come on Fate-chan! Let's go home! It's getting so late!"

"Okay,okay!" I answered her and started to walk to the cat slowly and grumbled on my way, still protesting against the situation with the embarrassing moves I have made.

...

I drove my car to the parking lot and got out from the car while holding some Bay Wreath, my mother's favorite flower that I bought from Raising Heart. I wasn't able to talk too much with Nanoha since she was busy that time.

I entered the hospital and greeted the hospital's staff before processing into the VIP room that's located at the third floor of the hospital.

I was going to knock on the door when I heard a shouting voice coming from inside the room. It's my mother's voice, she must be talking about work again, as always. I sighed and knocked on the door aware of what might be happening inside.

Someone opened the door and Arf, my mother's secretary was the person to do it."Hey Fate, good to see you here. Come in." Arf welcomed me and when we got inside the room, I saw my mother was talking with someone on the phone, still with her shouting.

"Mom, shouldn't you get some rest instead of doing this?" I took the phone as I said these words to her and told the person on the phone to call me back later before putting the phone on the small desk beside the bed.

I kissed her cheeks and sat on the chair that's already provided beside the bed and showed her the flowers. "Here, you favorite flowers."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time by asking me a stupid question and giving me these flowers. You should just buy some ice cream instead of these flowers." She stared at me before taking a cup of ice cream from the same desk I put the phone on.

I sighed and gave the flower to Arf who's already standing beside her, preparing herself to take care of it. "It's because it's bad for your health, that's why I chose to give you the flowers instead of ice cream."

"So what are you doing here? You shouldn't be wasting your time by sitting and talking here. You should be sitting at your office and putting your whole body to work. Work is everything! Remember that! And ice cream too!" She ignored me and kept talking about her two favorite things.

"I am talking about ice cream right now; you should try to stop eating it. It's bad for your health. Remember what the doctor said to you before." I told her but I didn't scold her because she will give me an opposing reaction if I do that.

"It should be fine and I don't eat it that much anyway."She kept eating her ice cream and ignored my warning.

I walked to the refrigerator and opened it to find some ice cream were placed there. I took them out and moved to the next place, the recycle bin. And like I have predicted before, it was full with cups of finished ice cream.

"So, what's that about the *I don't eat it that much* thing?" I turned to look at her who's still eating her ice cream and ignoring me. I was going to continue my words when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and Nanoha's name was blinking. I walked away from my mother's bed before picking up the phone. "Hello, Nanoha. What's wrong? Done with your work?"

"Ah Fate-chan, can you visit Raising Heart later? I want to introduce someone to you." Nanoha sounded so happy as she mentioned about the person she wanting to introduce to me.

"Sure, I will visit Raising Heart after this. Is that okay, Nanoha? Ah, do you want some ice cream?" I was looking at the ice cream cups I've just seized from my mother's refrigerator.

"Of course! I will be waiting to eat the ice cream, and y-o-u, Fa-te-chan~. See you later then~." Nanoha hung up the phone before I was able to shout at her.

This is bad! I need to calm down and stop my blushing face before facing my mother. She will get suspicious if she sees this face.

I took a deep breath before walking back to face her and coughed."I am going to leave now Mom, please take care of yourself and please try to stop eating the ice cream, too. I will take these cups with me, no more ice cream for you today." I showed her the ice cream cups before putting them in a plastic bag.

"What! That's too much. You should just buy it if you want to eat them and not take them away from me!" My mom is a strict and mature woman, but when it comes to ice cream, she will show her childish side.

"I am not taking them away because I want to eat them! I am taking them away to prevent you from eating them! Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself." I sighed and prepared myself to leave the room.

"Fine, fine, take them away. I will just have someone buy them for me again later." She stopped for awhile to eat her ice cream again and I was so depressed when she said she will find someone to buy the ice cream for her again.

"Stubborn." I sighed again and bent my body to kiss her cheeks before walking out from the hospital's room.

"Leaving already?" I met Arf on the way to the lift; she's holding the vase with flowers I bought inside of it.

"Ah, yeah. I need to do something. Please take care of my mom Arf." I tried to hug her but it was quite difficult when she's holding the vase, so I just patted her shoulder and smiled at her before walking onto the lift.

"I will, take care of yourself too, Fate!" Arf smiled back and waved her hand to me when the lift's door was closing.

...

I arrived at the flower shop and stepped inside. There was no one there to greet me, so I shouted out to call for her, "Excuse me. Nanoha?", when suddenly a man with long blond hair came out to greet me.

"Ah, if you are looking for Nanoha, she's insi-..." The man stopped speaking and stared at me with very surprised eyes, "Ali-cia.."

**A/N: Okay then, guess I need to apologize first. Sorry for the long wait *bows***

**And thank you for everyone who's still waiting for the updated *bows***

**Well...thank you for Honulicious for helping me with the proofreading,always ^^**

**And thank you for the review:**

**Devilhamster, darkvalk, Sammie-Chan89, Lance58, KillerQueen118, anthroposs, hounoNOtenshi, sayuri-chan, krugern, AyahDiamon, RetardedFool, ZonaRose.**

**Thank you for everyone who's been supporting me to continue this fic!**

**See ya all next chapter ^^**


End file.
